Assassin's Love
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Amy and Shadow are Assassins, with troubling pasts. As they deal with their lives, they must come to realization with themselves and their feelings. Rated M for reasons in Chapter 1.
1. Introduction

Assassin's Love

OK, heres the deal. Amy is a kamikazee and Shadow is an assassin, in truth, both are assassins in general. They both HATE each other and Shadow just was given another job, in his opinion, a nightmare, he is to see all missions Amy receives, since she's been failing them for sometime and he is to study her actions, since she takes neurologic medications to control her in certain zones in the skies. I own nuthin and this is a teeny parody of my fav anime, Eureka SeveN. OK, I KNO IN E7, they use LFO's , which are robots, but I decide to use guns and Hover boards. Maybe a plane or two, just hold on, ok? Thanks!!=) BTW, its rated M due to future Sex Scenes, blood, language and possible suicidal thoughts.

* * *

"So, trying to run away, huh? Stuff like that...PISSES ME OFF!" Amy shouts as she hovers over the skies with her star shaped board and holding her machine gun. She smirks evilly at her opponent who in a plane is trying to escape the evil being.

(A/N: For actual E7 fans, Amy is sorta portraying Anemone and her own 'robot' is named elFIN, Spanish for theEND. Shadow will _NOT _portray Dominic. I just don't see it and I have limits. I have to keep Shadow in character. Lo Siento, Sorry)

"COME ON, WORK!" The blue blur complained as he tries to steer his craft away from Amy. She tisks and says,

"-sigh- they always run." She grabs a small pipe bomb out of her coaster and her gets on her scope shades and she gets ready to aim.

"Hmm…where are you…AHA!"

She takes out a hand held cannon and she fires the pipe bomb towards the plane.

"Ha, Ha, HA! Prepare to die, Sonikku!"

As the bomb flies, Sonic tries to keep his cool, only for the beeping from the intercoms and from his GPS system.

"DAMN IT!"

The bomb hits the plane, blowing it to smithereens. Amy smiles only for when the dust disappears, her evil smirk goes away and she sees the blue blur on a board of his own and he goes away.

"Where you going?" She snarled and she then sees what he does. Another aircraft appears, in it a squirrel and a group of other mobians and under the plane, a rocket.

Her eyes widen in some fear, but she was prepared to die. She kneels down on her board, turing from a board to full body armor and she darted towards the rocket.

"RRRAAAAWW!!!"

Then when they collide, she makes a super quick detour and ejected from the board. She didn't make good success and she wasn't feeling great, due to this failure.

"Damn it! I didn't kill any of the Freedom Fighters! Ugh, now I bet that creep egghead is going to get my head." She dives in the air. Then she sees a black hedgehog, wearing a black trench coat, in a black and red jet and she rope. She grabs the rope and she sighs in discontent failure.

"Hey, princess, get up, copy!"

"Shut UP! I'm prefer to stay on this rope than go up there and hear you talk crap!"

"OK, then I'll let you freeze there and we'll see who's talking crap."

"Why I outta go up there and shove my AK down your throat!"

Shadow chuckles evilly and says,

"My, aren't we being a bit bloodthirsty? Well, good luck, remember, I'm the original assassin in this Federation."

"Listen here, stupid, I was sent on this mission and I only did what I could and I suggest that you shut up and watch the skies!"

Shadow ignores her and he gets going. When they reach base, they weren't given a warm welcome, well Shadow wasn't.

"I'm sorry for my failure, sir. I couldn't catch that hedgehog nor any of the fighters, you should just send Shadow or Scourge in my place."

Eggman replies,

"No need, child. Scourge will take that mission. Now go on."

Amy walks away with her head bowed down, she goes into her quarters and she beings to cry endlessly, a side effect to her stimulant.

"Shadow, I need to talk to you. About Amy."

"Look here, egghead! Why the fuck am I given this fucking job in the first place? The scabs aren't even attacking and she's not doing so well on the stimulants either! I almost was chucked in the head! I wish you good luck!"

"Its not about her behavior, idiot. Its about how she is under those stimulants. If she fails after three more missions, she will be sent on her death mission and be replaced."

Shadow's eyes widen and said,

"Her death mission? Sir, are you conisering—"

"She will be sent on her final, suicide mission. She isn't doing well and she isn't the way she was. Before, she outdid any flyer and any pilot around. Something isn't right with her, that's the reason I assigned you to do this."

"Why the hell me?" Shadow groaned in agony and in a dead-pan tone.

"Because she shows no liking towards you, so I am for sure that its not you causing this."

Shadow growls in anger and goes to his own room. When he enters his room, full of guns and other artillery, he sees someone he considered immediately unwelcomed. He sees Amy with his throwing stars and he was mad.

"What the hell are you doing here and worst of all my—"

Shadow was cut off as Amy threw a star, aiming for his head.

"AH!"

Shadow ducks and when the star turns like a boomerang, he quickly grabs it and he grabs Amy's wrist, holding another star.

She spits on his face and Shadow's eyes grew dark and an aura of red surrounded him.

'Grrr…" Shadow was losing his temper and before he could knock Amy down, Amy jumps in the air, does three aerial spins and kicks Shadow's face. Shadow falls on his back as Amy walks away to her room.

"You bitch."

Amy walks away, swaying her hips in her assassin's uniform. Shadow walked by her and began,

"What the fuck is with you? You're stuck up, bratty little whore who always has something to be angry at or about, but who am I to tell you shit."

Amy keeps walking and ignores the ebony hedgehog in his trench coat.

"What the hell? Your ignoring me?" Shadow asked dead-pan. He then smirks and begins,

Amy ignores his words and she keeps walking on for Shadow to follow.

"The cold shoulder, very mature of you Amy, Heh."

Amy was about to go ballistic and before she snapped at him, she turns around and she falls on top of him. The side effects were gone and Amy was normal. She blushed and she feels Shadow's arm snaking around her waist and she slaps his arm away and before she could get up, she hears Shadow chuckling at her mistake.

"How cute, your blushing. I'm surprised that someone like you wouldn't be romantically involved with anyone." Shadow replied in his deep voice. She then turns mad and says,

"Excuse me? The goddess of War, blushing? You need to wake up and realize something, Shadow. I don't like you and we're on a business relationship, got that?!" She snarled

"Aw, whats the matter, Amy? Making you feel uncomfortable, here?" He asked teasingly as he leaned towards her and pinning her to a wall. He grabs her chin to face him.

"You could just surrender now, saying that you're a second class assassin and that you're a hopeless, rabid, bloodthirsty little whore."

Amy then thinks of something to get away, she smiles softly and begins to seduce him.

"Either that or…I could just say that you and me together are cute."

"What do you impose on that?" Shadow replied, going along with it.

"I impose that we should…you know…"

Shadow smirks and a thought appears. He replies,

"Surely you jest."

Amy sees the door to her room nearby and she keeps walking, with Shadow tagging along. She then faces him, their faces close to one another and she says,

"Would I jest if I did this?"

She grabs him by the collar of his trench coat and pulls him into a hot and heavy kiss. Shadow didn't know why was she this way, he thinks to himself,

_Side effects, I guess._

She stops and then she punches him on the cheek.

"Nice try, thinking you can get to me, huh? Too bad!"

She yanks the throwing star from his pocket and she uses it to slash his arm, through the leather of his trench coat and on to his skin.

"FUCK! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH."

She giggles in victory and she says,

"Never mess with a true assassin's work!" She slams the door on his face and Shadow gets mad. He kicks and punches the door as he shouts,

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, AMY! GET OUT HERE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

* * *

This is just one! I hope to update as soon as i can! Review if u choose


	2. Assesina and the Mission

Assassin's Love Chapter 2: Assesina and the Mission

Thanks for reviewing, readers! And reading sum reviews, i got a question. That question will be answered as the story goes on. =) And yes, another Mary-sue is in the story.

* * *

Shadow, who was steaming mad, was in the nurse's office, where Rouge was wrapping his arm.

"Damn it, she gets bitchy by the day and when she's near my weapons, she's a devil!!!"

Rouge chuckles and says,

"Someone seems like the case of the grumpies got to them."

"Shut up and wrap me up." Shadow groaned, mad that his best trench coat was ruined.

"This is my 7th trench coat this month! Ugh, if this keeps up, my reputation as the trench coat assassin is down the toilet."

"Mr. Egotistical, much?" Rouge said, sarcastically.

"SHUT UP and just bandage my stupid arm!"

Rouge tisks and says,

"Shadow, you really need to watch yourself. Amy isn't easy to deal with when she's rabid or under her side effects. But the girl is bling at times, so you should give yourself some slack and let Amy treat you like crap, she'll come around."

"What are you imposing?" Shadow asked.

"That Amy probably likes you and doesn't want to admit to it."

Shadow scoffs in disgust and says,

"That little bitch, like me? Please. She's so into the fact that the Media of our planet calls her 'The Goddess of War'. and that Scourge gives her so much attention. He's up to something."

"It could be, but she's probably using her brattiness to cover her feelings. Don't deny them, Shadow."

"I'm a grade A assasin and I must show no emotion, it will wreck my concentration and it will cost me."

"Shadow, your pride is too overbearing." Rouge replied with no interest and she is done with wraping the bandage on Shadow's arm.

Shadow then hears a beep from his pager and remembers that he had a mission.

"God damn it!"

"Another mission?" Rouge asked with no interest whatsoever.

"Ugh, I have a mission down in Russia. I need to meet up with a mercenary, to kill that mercenary."

Rouge rolls her eyes and says, in a sarcastic tone,

"Whoopie! Wise Echidnas are so easy."

Shadow snarls and he gets up. Left with his wrecked trench coat in his hands and only wearing a brown wife beater and cargo pants with military boots.

"Bloody Christ." Shadow snarled to himself. He got a message from the Federation that he was to kill a mercenary and that it was to be a clean one.

He goes into his room, grabs his favorite sniper gun, and he puts his sniper scope around his neck. He then goes over to his drawers, and he takes out a bottle and a needle.

(A/N: OK, I know that the only people who take stimulants, E7 fans, is Anemone, but I thought it would be good to make up something like this and make up a psycho side of Shadow.)

"Another day, another dose of crazy." Shadow murmured to himself and he injects the medication in this veins and then in his neck. He goes into psychcadelia and then he drags himself into Amy's room, where he sees her with her pet Twonkie, Marshmallow, who she nicknames, Marshy.

(A/N: Twonkies are from Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies. In the Anime, Anemone has a pudgy pet badger.)

Amy plays with her pudgy pet and then notices Shadow was in her room, still in phsycodelia. Shadow smirks and chuckles deeply. Amy looks up and she snarls at his presence.

"Why the hell are you here?" She snapped as she puts down Marshy and pets her. She bounces away as Amy gets up to look at the black hedgehog. She then smacks her gum and asks,

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, just know we have to a meeting in an hour and that we have another mission to capture that wise mercenary."

Amy snarls and then hears someone.

"Hey, baby, where are ya?"

"Scourge!" Amy chirped. Shadow snaps out of his trance and sees his other rival at top assassin in the federation with Amy hugging his waist.

"Aw, miss ya too, babe." Scourge replies. Amy snuggles in his chest and smirks at Shadow as Shadow ignores her actions and just snarls at Scourge.

"Hey, Bonnie and Clyde! If you two are done yet, better get moving, we're meeting the new recruit."

Amy snarls at the fact a new person was coming to join them. She kisses the rebel on the cheek and as she walks, she nudges Shadow hard, knocking him to the side. Shadow looks at Scourge, who smirks and says,

"Hey, no one can resist me. If you were me, Shads, you'd say the same."

"Yeah, using a 13 year old for your pleasures, such a pedophile."

"Hey, Amy and I never got there, but thanks for the thought." Scourge smugs as he walks out and sees Marshy. He kicks the little puffball away and the puffball huffs and bounces away. Shadow takes the pink ball of fluff and puts Marshy on Amy's bed and leaves.

"Shadow…wait up!" Amy called. She came out and she had on her military uniform, which was a black skirt, a black trench coat with a red and white bandana with the coat of Arms of the Federation, and Amy's personal touch, a black and red bow on the top of her head behind her long quills.

Shadow sighs and waits a few minutes and when Amy gets out of her room and Shadow notices something new. He notices a gold collar on Amy's neck.

(A/N: In the Anime, two girls wear collars on their necks. This will be explained on a later chapter.)

Shadow then shrugs it off and they both walk down the corridor to the main room. They see their other comrades and fellow killers along with Federation Soldiers. They then see a black panther and he beings.

"Fellow federation men and women, I present you with our key to defeating the Freedom Fighters. We had recently captured her fighting against the Freedom Fighters and she's going to fight alongside our beatuful godess of war, Amy Rose. This is Assesina."

A young, equally beautiful lime green hedgehog with rose-colored eyes stepped forward and she had an emotionless face. Shadow looks up and notices that she and Amy are exactly alike in physical features. Same quill length, same hourglass figure and they both had on gold collars. However, he knows a difference between them both, emotion and action. His assumption was that she was another rabid killer and that her emotions were yanked from her when she was born. She was like a robot.

"Hmph! Me fight alongside her, like that will ever happen." Amy scoffed. She then says,

"You know, Shadow, I'll finally be nice for once and give her a warm welcoming." She smirks, but Shadow didn't care, trying to keep his exposure, when deep down, he was glad that Amy wasn't happy about the other hedgehog.

Amy walks over to the girl and says,

"Hello, I'm Amy Rose. You're Assesina, am I correct?"

Assesina nods and looked up in a confused look of what Amy was talking about but she took Amy's hand and shook it cautiously.

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

She shakes hands with Amy and then bumps into Scourge.

"Hey."

"…"

"You're the Scab girl, aren't you?"

She nods. She was born with Scab blood in her body, making her part alien.

"Cool. See ya around, princess." Scourge replies and then clicks his tongue and winks at Assesina.

Assesina rolls her eyes and she walks with Amy to her new room. Shadow gets on a hover board and he dives down in the sky before getting on the board. He takes out his scope and puts them on and then calls Amy.

"Amy, where are you, over."

"On my way down! Cut the crap, ok, Shadow?"

"Damn it, Amy! I don't have time for this, so you need to cut the crap and get yourself out here before I get up there and—"

Amy, who was right next to him on her star board, then says,

"Shadow…" and then alters her voice to shout,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and then dives even lower in the air. Shadow thinks to himself,

"Why does the freaking universe hate me? To pair me up with that brat is bloody hell."

"Shadow, come on! I see Russia. Now stop bitching and get to diving!"

Shadow wanted to take out his gun and blow his brains out, but his inner self says to him

_Shadow, don't! You're gonna regret this! I know and you will have a change of thought before you know it._

Shadow puts his gun away and they continue diving in the air, hoping the mission ends quickly.

* * *

Man, oh man, brings back soo much. It reminds me of my desceased BF and I when we 1st met! We hated each other!


	3. Insanity

Assassin's Love Chapter 3: Insanity

* * *

BTW: I forgot about ages! Ahh, so dumb of me!

Ages:  
Shadow: 18  
Amy: 13 1/2  
Scourge: 20  
Sonic: 17  
Assesina: 12 1/2  
Freedom Fighters: Ages 12-17  
Rouge: 22  
Knuckles: 25  
Yomo: 27  
Carey: 14 1/2

* * *

Shadow and Amy land in Moscow and they went undercover. Shadow felt bloodthirsty and then he hears screaming. Then he sees people running away. Shadow and Amy quickly get on the defensive, they notice Russian Federation Soldiers getting out their guns, and they prepare to fire. Amy radio's in their sector.

"Sector Del Cielo, this Amy. Send elFIN immediately!"

She clicks out, she takes a good, deep breath, and she prepares for battle. However, Shadow was in a good mood and decided to take on the job of bloody killer.

"I'll go."

"Shadow! This is my job!"

Shadow, who was under his crazy stage, shouted,

"Fuck YOU! I AM GOING IN AND NO QUESTIONS! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MINUTES WILL BE NUMBERED!"

Amy scoffs and when they notice the battling transformer gliding in the air and it lands by the hedgehogs.

Shadow quickly jumps into the cockpit, he laughs psychotically, he commands the robot to take out its sub machine gun, and Shadow mentally channels it to begin to shoot. He knew one thing and its how to autopilot a CBF.

(CBF: Combat Battle Fighter)

He puts it on autopilot and he gets on his board and beings shooting.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Shadow laughs manically.

He shoots at anything in sight, he notices a group of wise echidnas, and he uses a detonating throwing star and hides in the white smoke. Before he shoots them, he notices they are gone and it enrages him.

"RWAR!"

Shadow begins shooting nonstop and he laughs like a manic as he does it.

"MWAHAHA! DIE, BLOODY HUMANS, DIE! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE SOMEDAY! WELL, TODAY IS THE DAY!"

Shadow then sees a little girl and he shoots her directly.

"NO ONE TO SAVE YOU, HUH! WELL, HA, HA!"

He then hears someone crying for help.

"Help! Help!"

He goes over and sees a little girl, a cat to be exact, and she was quivering in fear.

"What's your name?"

"K-K-Kim."

(I was listening to Eminem's Kim to give myself sum atmosphere.)

"Well…ARE YOU OUT YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Shadow shouted manically.

"AHH!" Kim cried as she began to cry some more.

"QUIT CRYING, BITCH! AWW, WHATS THE MATTER, KIM, TOO LOUD FOR YOU! AH, HA, HA!" Shadow screamed manically, he was losing his mind to the medication.

"AHHH!"

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Shadow ordered and he cocks his gun.

"NO!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK? GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"YOUR'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK? NOT SO MIGHT NOW, HUH?"

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE. I WANT TO LIVE." Kim cried.

"DON'T WORRY; WE'LL BE BACK…WELL I WILL. HA, HA! OH GOD, MY BRAIN IS GOING CRAZY, BUT WHAT OF IT. I SAID GET UP, BITCH!"

She then gets up and runs away.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET BACK HERE!"

Shadow grabs her by the neck and she screams.

"HA, HA, GOTCHA!"

"AHH, PLEASE, LET GO! HELP!"

Shadow goes off and screams, "YEAH, GO AND SHOUT, I'LL SHOUT WITH YOU. HELP, SOMEBODY HEEELLLP!"

Shadow points his gun behind the sad feline and before she screamed once more, Shadow shot her and he kept on going until his gun ran out and he was laughing like a mad scientist mixed with the evil hedgehog in him.

"DIE, BITCH, DIE! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE, YEAH, BITE ME IN HELL!"

She tries gets up and he shoots her again,

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! NOW BLEED BITCH, BLEED! NOW BLEED, BITCH, BLEED. BLLLEEEEDD!"

Shadow walks away content and he looks at his reflection on a puddle of water. He smirks with content and licks the blood off his muzzle. He then laughs crazily again and shouts.

"YOU DID IT, YOU MADE ME KILL HER! OH MY GOD, GET A GRIP SHADOW! HA, HA, HA!"

Shadow laughs and he goes off to kill Scabs and he fires at them as they fly in the air with retractable claws.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Shadow keeps on shooting and when Amy sees this, she goes after the now psycho Shadow, and she knocks him out with a bash to the head with her gun.

"Jackass must have taken my medication by mistake again. He needs to read. So stupid." She sighs as she drags the ebony trench coat killer away to elFIN and along with them, an Echidna Wiseman by the name of Yomo.

"Don't worry; we have a safe place for you." Amy said mockingly to the echidna who was just sitting there with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He had a priest's robe and had everything a priest would wear.

When they reach the towers, Shadow snaps out of his trance and he comes back to reality, with an unwelcoming headache and with a scolding from Amy and Rouge.

"Shadow, how can you be so stupid into not reading your labels? For starters, your stimulants aren't as strong as mine!" Amy said. She was being her normal self, but it was only temporary.

"Shadow, you could be sick. It could kill you!" Rouge said in some concern.

"Rouge, I am stronger than the average hedgehog."

"But you're not as strong as Amy, since she's an artificial Scab being."

Shadow ignores her and he walks away with Amy following him.

Shadow goes to his room and he puts his scope and his trench coat in his closet. He doesn't hear Amy sneaking in and when he turns, he was jumps a bit and then groans,

"Amy, why are you here?"

Amy sighs and says,

"Look, Shadow. We may not be the best of friends or even business partners. But I do want to apologize. You know I can't help it, I'm under meds, and I am truly sorry."

Shadow was confused. Either he was still under that headache or that Amy was playing a prank, but Shadow thought to himself,

_Is she trying to play a trick on me? Eh, what do I have to lose?_

"Ugh, fine. You're forgiven. Just please, go from my room and never touch my stars."

"I have something for you, I hope it gives you a sense of my forgiveness." She says as she takes out a box and she opens it. Shadow's eyes widen as he sees what's in the box. They were gold ninja stars with the letter 'S', in calligraphy on them.

"It's for you. I snuck some ninja stars from our last mission in Japan and I got someone to do the lettering for me. Do you like them?"

In truth, Shadow had nothing to say, because he was shocked.

"Um, in truth, I have nothing to say. I'm surprised, that's for sure."

Amy just smiles and she hugs him.

"Thank you, that was all I needed to hear. Want to go ref boarding?"

"Um, ok."

Amy skips away and she gets out of her mission clothes and wears a pair of short shorts, and a tank top with a flame on it.

Amy and Shadow climb on their boards and Shadow could not get out of his thought the collar on Amy and Assesina's Neck.

"What are those things on their necks?"

Back inside the towers, Assesina, who was accompanied by Amy's twonkie, Marshy, takes out a laptop and a cell phone. She sighs and then calls the leader of the freedom fighters, Sonic.

"Sonic?" She asked softly. Her voice was the voice of an angel.

"Assesina, is it you?"

"Yes, I am here. Please tell me how long will I have to be here?"

"When you know about the battle. And remember Assesina, I…I love you."

(A/N: Ok, E7 fans and newcomers, Sonic will be playing both Renton and Holland, mostly Holland.)

A tear swells up and falls down her emotionless face. She then replies,

"Goodbye, someone's coming."

She hangs up and writes on her laptop all her information she has discovered so far. She then sees Amy and Shadow walking down the corridor and she quickly closes her laptop.

"Hi, Assesina! Want to go reffing? The waves in the air are great today, and hi Marshy!"

"Maybe later, Amy. Right now, I'm seeing Rouge about my headaches."

"OK." Amy replied with a smile and she takes her pudgy pet. Assesina flashed a fake smile and she goes into her bed.

"…my head…"

As the two walk, Amy then feels pain in her head.

"Ahh, my head hurts."

Shadow knew that wasn't good. He was in for a world of pain.

"-gulp- Here we go."

Shadow runs for the nurse's office and takes out a needle and a red/pink substance.

"AAAHH!!! SHADOW HELP ME! MY HEAD HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"Damn it." Shadow cursed.

* * *

What will happen next? Battle, more betrayal, what? FIND OUT!


	4. Just Another Day In Hell

Assassin's Love Chapter 4: Just Another Day in Hell.

I will now write double sides. I will write what happens with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters and the Fereration. Enjoy!

* * *

On a flyer called the Liberty, Sonic paces back and forth, thinking about Assesina.

"Ugh, Assesina, I hope you're alright."

Then he hears someone enter his room, it was Sally along with two little echidnas and a baby pink hedgehog.

(A/N: E7 fans and newcomers, Assesina has adopted children (like Eureka). And the _Liberty _is like the Gekko from E7)

"Sonic!" the little echidnas chirped. Sonic cracked a smile and he says hello.

"Sonic, when is mama coming home?" asked a pale blue echidna.

"Don't worry yourself, Maino. Assesina will be back."

"Sonic, you're sure?" asked another echidna, who was red and white.

"Yes I am sure, Leo." Then they hear whimpering from behind them.

"Where's mami?" asked the pink hedgehog, carrying a lime green blanket,

"Your mom will be back, Anya. She has a big job to do. Come here, guys." Sonic said. The three children gathered around Sonic and he hugs them.

"Your mom will be back. Have I ever broke a promise to you?"

"Yes." Said the pink hedgehog. Sonic rolls his eyes and said,

"But I never lie about you mom. I love her."

They all got into a group hug and Sally awes.

"How cute, Sonic. You're like a father to them."

Sonic's ears perk up and he sees Sally in white and blue pants with matching shirt, with the logo of the Freedom Fighters.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"The kids wanted to see you and I just stayed and watched the show unfold. Sonic, we need to talk."

Sonic nods and he hands the kids a file and tells them,

"Here, take this and go see Mina. She'll play with you two, and maybe Ash will play with you, if he isn't busy checking on the conditions in the sky."

They nod and they see Mina across the corridor.

"MINA!" the children cheer.

"Hi, kiddies!"

Sonic turns to Sally and asks,

"What happened."

"You're almost lying to them. Sending Assesina to the Federation was the worst decision you have made! Why would you send her there, and worst of all, Assesina will be paying with her life!"

Sonic was getting mad.

"Why would it matter so much to you? You don't even like Assesina."

"I don't care! She can die, for all I care, but I care for those little kids who are about to lose the mom they only knew."

Sonic then says,

"Assesina is better than that. She wont lose her life, she knows my love for her."

"How long do you plan on lying to them? You may love Assesina, but she is an emotionless girl and she will never understand your feelings for her. Sonic…what I am saying is…you need to bring her back here and then…"

"I'm not gonna let her die there. I'm not gonna let her suffer. We will be waiting until she brings the news on the Federation. We need to know if they captured the Reverend and we need to know the location of the other Scab being."

"We'll never locate Carey this way. Assesina may be able to help us with locating her, but it wont be possible if she's dead!"

"I know what I am doing! She will also do something else for me. She will kill the Trench Coat Assassin."

Sally gasps and she says,

"No…not…h-h-him."

"He killed my mother and he killed my brother and sister. He killed your family too! He deserves an early death!" Sonic shouted and he leaves his room.

Back at the Federation Base, Shadow pins Amy down to the ground, only to be given kicks to the groin and he gets bitten too.

"DAMN IT!"

"AAAHHHHH! MY HEAD HURTS SHADOW! AHHHH!!! HELP ME!"

Shadow then hears screaming and moaning from another direction. It came from the lime green hedgehog. Assesina muffles her screams of pain by grinding her teeth and she, like Amy, was going into a convulsion.

"MMMM!!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!! SHADOW, HELP ME! STOP THIS DAMN HEAD OF MINE! DO SOMETHING!"

Shadow calls Rouge and Knuckles, who rushed over to help.

(A/N: Knuckles and Rouge are sorta like commanders. Rouge: Maria S. Knuckles Jurgens)

Knuckles sighs and says.

"Here we go."

Rouge then says,

"But this time, we have a double dose."

They go with Shadow and they see Amy and Assesina on the ground, Amy in a corner and Assesina in front of them, pulling their hair and screaming.

Assesina was calm when she was given pills of the same effect to Amy's injections. But when Amy was to get her injections, she was giving them a hard time.

"AMY HOLD STILL!"

"NO, NO! AHHH, MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH!" She then began crying. Shadow keeps an emotionless face, but feels a small pang in his emotions.

He kneels down as Knuckles holds crying Amy back. He looks at her and then sees something strange. He looks at Amy, crying in fear of what is to come and Shadow notices something that he can compare to, and he felt some true sadness, for once. However, he sucked it up and injected her medication. She gasps and she faints. Then he gets a message from a panther, saying that the Freedom Fighters are heading for their location and that Shadow was to go hide Assesina and Reverend Yomo.

"Ugh, Fine."

He looks back at Amy and tells Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I'm doing round two."

Knuckles only nods and pins Amy back and Shadow injects another round of crazy in her system.

After about two minutes, Amy wakes up. She was the same bloodthirsty person as she was about a half day ago.

After getting in her uniform and putting on her scopes, she says,

"Lemme guess, Freedom Fighters and more of the oozy Scabs?"

Shadow replies, emotionless,

"You can say that."

"That's excellent. I'm going to push them around."

Shadow puts Amy in the cockpit and they let her out into the sky. As Amy reaches higher altitude, she feels the insanity taking over.

"Hey, princess! Watch it, LIBERTY AT 10 o'clock!" Shadow shouted.

She looks and sees the Liberty. Coming out of the Liberty is sinZERO.

"MY HOW THIS LOOKS SWELL! IT WON'T BE SO SWELL AFTER I KILL YOU!" Amy shouted in insanity.

(A/N: sinZERO=type Nirvash)

On sinZERO, Sonic pilots the craft and he commands it to aim for Amy, who is about to eject herself out of the cockpit, on to her hoverboard.

"This is it, Sonniku. Today, I will knock you out of this game." She told to herself.

She takes out a bazooka out from her compartment in the cockpit and she ejects herself in the air.

"TODAY WILL BE THE DAY YOU DIE! ITS TIME FOR THE GAME TO BEGIN! AND WOW! A LOOK-A-LIKE OF elFIN! LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF!"

Just for show, she does some aerial tricks and she lands on her board. She gives off a mean glare and she begins to shoot and laughs manically.

"AHH HA HA HA HA HA!" Then her eyes began two grow lines on her pupils and out her irises. She was officially insane and in contact with the Scabs. She then realizes they are to attack both the Federation and the freedom Fighters. She puts on her scope glasses and she fires directly at the sinZERO.

"DAMN IT!"

BAM! Crashed and Sonic calls mayday.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, CALLING THE LIBERTY!"

"SONIC! HOLD ON!" called Ash the Mongoose.

He got a glider and he dives in the air to catch his leader.

"GOTCHA!" he then calls Sally and the others.

"I got Sonic! Sally and Mina, get Bunnie and tell her to get a hospital bed ready, leader looks terrible."

He looks at Amy and Ash takes out a small, self-destruct ninja star and aims it at Amy. It hits the board and Ash sets the time.

_0:02 mins. _

As Shadow takes both the reverend and Assesina to a bunker, he hears beeping. Not good.

He takes out his locator and notices a weapon aiming for Amy and it looked intense for a small weapon.

"AMY, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I KNOW! THE SCABS ARE COMING AND I NEED BACK UP!" Amy snapped.

"NO! ITS SOMETHING MUCH MORE URGENT! GET OUT, YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!"

Shadow didn't want to tell her the consequence if she failed the mission.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I—"

"AMY, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME. A FREEDOM FIGHTER HAS TRACKED YOU AND ITS SOURCE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR BOARD AND HEAD FOR DEL CIELO!"

Amy, for once, listened to Shadow and jumps off her board and on to elFIN about three seconds before the board was destroyed. They head for another location called Del Cielo.

"Damn!" Ash murmured. He holds Sonic tight and they get back on the Liberty. Sonic wakes up and notices Ash.

"Ash, what happened?"

"That Kamikazzee attacked you. The Federation probably took Assesina into a bunker."

Then he gets a call.

"Ash, its Mina. We got the news we've been waiting for. Assesina told us they got the reverend and that she will plan this. Got it? Over and out."

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"N-nothing, leader. Just news. I'll explain when we reach the Liberty."

When Amy reaches Del Cielo, she gives Shadow anything but appreciation,

"YOU JACKASS! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KILLING HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM, HUH! URGH!"

Amy then kicks Shadow's back with her knee-high boots. It was very unpleasant.

Assesina then gets up and pokes Amy's back for a moment.

"YEAH, WHAT!" She sneers.

Assesina glares at Amy and then says,

"Leave him alone. All he did was save your life and this is how you repay?"

* * *

WHAT HAPPENS!!!!????? FIND OUT!


	5. Betrayal

Assassin's Love Chapter 5: Betrayal.

Possibly my longest Chapter Yet!

* * *

"What did you say?" Amy sneered.

"I said, leave Shadow alone. Shadow saved your life and you repay him like this? That's just disappointing."

"I'll show you disappointing!" Amy snarled and before she pulls Assesina's quills, Shadow uses Jujitsu and block out her pressure points and she falls on the floor.

"SHADOW YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M LIMP!"

Assesina stops glaring and just goes back to being emotionless. Shadow grabs Amy and carries her on his back.

"SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!"

"Amy, shut up!" Shadow replied emotionlessly.

"I HATE YOU!" Amy screamed.

"I love you too." Shadow replied with sarcasm.

"I'll show you love!" Amy snarled and she tugs on his quills.

"OUCH! DAMN IT!"

"AHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Amy shouts in his ear. Shadow looks at Assesina, who still kept her emotionless face and she batters her eyelashes. She goes up to her and pinches a pressure point on her neck.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU...ugh."

Amy falls into a small knockout.

She then leaves with the reverend.

Shadow sighs and he takes Amy, who was knocked out. He tells Assesina to take the Reverend to his cell.

"So, your leader of the great religion of La Maravisha?"

Yomo nods and she takes him inside his cell. When he gets in, Assesina gets to it.

"I know who you are. I am Assesina, sent here undercover to free you and to investigate who is the new commander. For if it's Major Scourge, lives are at stake."

Yomo gasps and Assesina hears someone coming.

"I will return in four weeks. For now, I will report to the Federation and I am in contact with the Freedom Fighters."

"Do your best, my child."

(A/N: Ppl who know about Yomo the Echidna, this makes him waay OOC. But he is my oc. Lol)

"I will reverend. Please do me a favor."

"Anything for a fellow Maravishan."

FEW WEEKS LATER…

Back on the Liberty, Sonic, lies on a bed with Sally and Mina on his side as Ash configures the message Assesina sent.

"Sweetie, what did Assesina say?" Mina asked.

Ash then finishes and says,

"They have Reverend/Wiseman Yomo the Echidna. He is leader and minister of the religion known as La Maravisha. It's not a cult, so to say, but a mix of Christianity and Muslim. The two great religions that died many years ago."

Sonic groans and asks,

"Ash, get me information on the reverend and send a forward to Assesina."

"Roger that." Ash replied as he began to punch keys onto his pager. He types,

_Ash Mongoose-_

_Message Received. New Mission:_

_Free the reverend._

_OPERATION: LIBERTY VII: A GO_

He sends it and he goes to the main computer room and looks up information on the Wiseman and the religions of Christianity and Muslim that died away so many years ago.

(A/N: In the Anime, there was no religion but a cult known as the Voderak. Atheism existed under the law of the Federation.)

As Ash read books and articles online and as he hacks into government files, he was shocked at his discovery.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO! THE ARMY CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, whats wrong?" Mina asked.

"Ash, why are you shouting?" asked Anya. She was with Mina and her brothers.

"Mina, come here, but the kids need to go somewhere else. You know what, read it for yourself, I'll play with them."

She nods and looked scared.

Ash jumps out of his chair and goes to the little ones. Mina goes into the dark room, where the screens of computers lit the room.

She read what was on the screens and her eyes widen in fear.

"NO…They cant do this! No, SONIC, ASH!"

Mina runs out the room with the worst.

Sally goes to see what happens and Mina tells Bunnie and Antoine everything.

"They cannot do something so rash!" Antoine commented. Bunnie gasps and they turn to Sally.

"What's wrong? Mina? Ash? Bunnie? Antoine? Anyone?"

"Sally, we have found something horrific! Our Government wants to…'

-\/-

Few Days after…

Back at Del Cielo, Amy wakes up from her sudden knockout, due to her medicine, and notices Shadow with Marshy, who was a bit pudgier than she was.

"Marshy? Sweetie?" Amy murmured as she woke up and she jumps out her bed. She heads towards Shadow, who was putting headphones on the ball of cuteness. Shadow played on it classical music, since it calms her.

"Shadow? What are you playing there? You know Marshy is fussy and she gets moody—"

"Amy, I know, since I'm the one taking care of her. You leave her there to starve and when I go to my room, I find her in my room, with a frown on her face."

Amy sighs and she walks away to a corner and begins to curl up and wrap herself in a white sheet.

Shadow ignores her and gets back to Marshy, who was smiling at Shadow. Shadow kept his emotionless face and he places the pudgy pet on Amy's bed.

Shadow goes to see Amy and she is in a fetal position, crying and sweating, whispering to herself,

"I'm a failure, I'm a failure!"

Shadow then has a small flashback from his past. He understood what she was going through.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Shadow, who was 14, sits in a corner with his eyes wide and whispering to himself,**_

'_**I'm a failure, I'm a failure, … I'm a fucking failure."**_

_**Then a male hedgehog and an echidna come in and they see Shadow, in a bedsheet, and secluded.**_

"_**Shadow, this is no time to mess around! Get up."**_

_**No reply.**_

_**They go over to Shadow and when the hedgehog tries to take off the blanket, he gets a punch to the face.**_

"_**ARGH! Lt. VIERA, GET THAT HEDGEHOG OUT OF THERE! WE HAVE TO MAKE HIM EMOTIONLESS BY THE TIME GETS HERE."**_

"_**Yes, Sir."**_

_**He takes out a taser and he electrocutes him, knocking out for a few hours. Shadow wakes up to find himself tied to a bed, with an IV on his neck.**_

"_**This medicine should cause his brain to not create emotion. He will have some emotion, but it won't last long. Something or someone stronger than the medication would break it, which is not possible, seeing that he will be out, killing."**_

"_**Perfect." The hedgehog said.**_

"_**Start the medication."**_

_**The medicine flows in the IV and through Shadow's neck. He remains strong until he feels dizzy and falls.**_

"_**Boy…awaken."**_

_**After a day of unconsciousness, Shadow smells blood and then goes savage by foaming his spit and he growls.**_

"_**RWARRWARR! BLEED, BLEED BITCH, BLLLEEEEDDD! MWHAHAHA!"**_

_**They nod that his transformation to a cold, bloodthirsty, and emotionless killer was complete. Shadow then was knocked out by a bash to the head.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Shadow shakes his head and shivers in remembering that wretched day. He goes up to her and kneels by her. She looks at him and snarls,

"What do you want? Do you love seeing me in emotional pain?"

"No, I –"

"Then go away! I want nothing to hea—"

Shadow grabs her body and hugs her. He prays for his emotions to return and to success, they do. He had this theory for some time. He held her and luckily for Shadow, she did nothing and she cries.

"I don't want to be a killer! I don't! I don't want to die. I want to live; I want to live so I can become anything I want. I want to marry, have babies, and do anything a girl can do. However, I am here, in this…place; the sun doesn't even shine here. Shadow, all I ask is this, SAVE ME!"

Shadow pretends to ignore her, but knew he couldn't. He then says,

"Why? We can't make sudden moves."

Amy looks at him with sad eyes and tears flow out those eyes.

"I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to stay a kamikaze, even for Scourge's attention."

They then hear someone come in. Shadow tells Amy to shush and they see that it was Scourge and Eggman.

"Well, Shadow, you seem to be doing well. How is she on her medication?" Eggman asked.

"She made success on gravely injuring the leader of the LIBERTY."

Scourge claps and says,

"Well, baby, you seem to be doing well. I'm proud of ya." He kneels by her and kisses her cheek and Amy smiles to be polite.

Shadow rolls his eyes and reports of the LIBERTY.

"Well, at least we know that damned hedgehog won't be in our way. But I wont be here for this, I am turning my position as colonel to Scourge."

Shadow kept his emotionless face, when he knew, in his mind; he was shouting 'HELL NO!'

In Assesina's room, she calls Ash and Mina to report her information.

"Ash, Mina. I will send all my information at once."

"Good job, Killa." Ash commented.

"Great work, sina. " Mina commented to.

Assesina shows some emotion and smiles. She types down her information and sends it in. She then packs up and takes out a dagger and puts it on her coaster. She then puts on her clothes and leaves her vacant room to the prison.

As Shadow talks with the human, Scourge keeps kissing her cheek and goes down to her neck. Amy didn't like it so much.

"Scourge, stop."

"ok."

Scourge stops and he smirks at her.

"You know, I want to know you some more. I have noticed that you're doing great at this stuff. Not to mention that you're cute and sexy."

Amy blushes at his comment.

"How you want to do that?"

"Hmm…you can meet me in my room…say…Friday?"

Amy thinks about it and she decides to play hard-to-get.

"I can't. I have a mission that day."

"Bummer, babe. But when you get the chance, call me up and we can have some time to chat and do some stuff."

"S-sure."

"That's the spirit! See ya, baby."

Scourge kisses her lips and walks away. Amy smiles and sighs dreamily as Scourge walked away. When he closes the door, Amy spits and makes 'blech' sounds.

"EW! Ugh! How …ugh! Hasn't he heard of mouthwash?"

Shadow chuckles and Amy sighs. She gets up and goes to her pet twonkie. She looks at her and asks,

"Shadow, why is Marshy so fat? Did you overfeed her?"

"No and come to think of it, she barely ate at all."

"Hmm… I hope she isn't sick."

"Probably not." Shadow replied and he decides to leave as he heads for the door, he hears Amy say,

"Shadow…don't go."

"I have to. Ri—"

They then hear loud alarms.

"ALERT, ALERT! PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

"Damn it!" both said. They got their guns and Shadow and Amy takes their meds and were off.

"Damn it, why does that guy have to escape!" Shadow complained.

"I don't know, but I know what happens next, and it's that he's gonna DIE!"

Amy and Shadow hide behind a wall and they notice that the LIBERTY was there.

"The LIBERTY."

Amy smiles evilly and she runs to the LIBERTY.

She looks up and she begins to measure her distances and then sees something. A lime green blur and a red blur as well.

"What…?"

She aims her bazooka at the blurs and puts on her scopes.

Up on the Liberty, they all see the pink murderer and the assassin behind her.

"ITS HIM! AND THAT KAMIKAZE FROM BACK AT THE RUINS."Mina shouted.

Sonic gets up and he climbs on the sinZERO.

"LEADER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ash asked.

"Retrieving Assesina and the reverend. It's too dangerous and those kids will lose their mom because of it! Ash, you and Antoine get on the Triple 6 and get down there! Mina, you and Tails along with Bunnie jump on the Iguana to search for her and Sal, you and the kids will take the LIBERTY and get out of here, we'll radio you when to get us out."

"OK, leader."

Sally heads for the cockpit and manages the LIBERTY.

"Guys, Lets go."

"OK, LEADER!"

They nod in agreement and they do their commands.

Back on the ground, Amy, with her scopes notices someone, whom she thought was the last person to be up there.

"No…SHADOW, CALL THE OTHERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THE TRAITOR…IS…"

"ASSESINA?!" Shadow said as he looked up.

"COMMANDER, ITS ASSESINA. I HAVE THE REVEREND AND I AM ON MY WAY TO THE LIBERTY."

"ASSESINA, THIS IS ASH. THE COMMANDER IS OUT ON THE TRIPLE 6. HE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES. I'LL TELL HIM NOW."

"OK, BUT THE REVERAND WILL BE HEADED FOR THE LIBERTY AND WILL NEED TO BE TREATED!"  
"FAIR. OVER AND OUT."

"ROGER" She replied as she got the reverend in a small missile and sends him to the LIBERTY.

Assesina turns off her locator and then sees something. She was fearing for this for days and it came true. She sees Amy on elFIN and was angry.

"WELL, TRAITOR, I HOPE YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES!"

She begins to fire with missiles and with each, she misses by an inch.

"Not bad, you're pretty good for a traitor and a slut."

She then takes out the retractable claws. She fires them at Assesina and she flies away, only for the claws to follow.

Amy laughs evilly and then the insanity kicks in.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A BLOODY PIT OF HELL!"

Assesina wasn't quick enough and the claws caught her by the waist.

Amy gets out of her cockpit and she takes out her gun. She goes up to the lime green hedgie, who is now weak and tired, and she was gonna give hell.

"Well, now that I captured you. Just know one thing. Stuff like that…PISSES ME OFF! SO PREPARE TO BLEED TO YOUR DEATH! ANY LAST WORDS, WHORE!"

"Only one" she replied weakily.

"SAY IT, NOW! I ORDER YOU! BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!"

Assesina sighs and she sees Sonic on sinZERO. Sonic prepares to fire.

"Ok. –sighs-, GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDIENCE!"

Amy cocks her gun and she then was knocked out by a sudden large gust of wind. She was blown out of her standing point and is clinging on to her fighter. Assesina gets out and jumps on the Triple 6, with Sonic. Before they leave, Sonic puts on a time bomb and they grab Amy and imprison her in the cockpit.

"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! YOU PUSSY WHIPPED FUCKS! LET GO OF ME!" Amy shouts as she screams and hollers. Sonic then says,

"We'll let you go, when HELL freezes over."

"LET GO OF ME! SONIC!"

"I'm sorry, but you killed many people. I don't know what they did to you, Amy. But I cannot forgive you."

"IM NOT ASKING FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME." She snarled.

"I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO!"

Sonic shakes his head and leaves her. Assesina and Sonic jump in and they call the LIBERTY.

"LIBERTY, LIBERTY. ITS LEADER AND I RETRIEVED THE GIRL, CALL THE OTHERS."

"THIS IS LIBERTY , COPY THAT."

"LIBERTY, REPORT TO DEL CIELO."

"ROGER"

Assesina looks at Sonic with confused eyes.

"I was calling Sal. We're heading back to the LIBERTY."

"My children?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"My children, are they alright? Do they miss me?"

"They miss you. We all missed you. …I missed you."

Assesina smiles and kisses her hero on the cheek.

"Let's go."

"COME ON, sinZERO! LETS GO!"

They fly away on sinZERO and back on the LIBERTY. Back on elFIN, Amy struggles to be free.

"ISLE, THIS IS ELFIN. DO YOU READ, ISLE"

Shadow hears her calls and says, "THIS IS ISLE, State your situation."

"I've been imprisoned, Shadow. Help me."

"Amy? Hold on."

"I have about 10 minutes left."

"Fuck!" Shadow cursed. "Amy, hold on, ok?"

Amy begins to cry a river of tears.

"Shadow, please save me."

Shadow sighs and tries to think quickly and then notices that Knuckles was in the control rooms.

"Knuckles"

"What, trench?"

"Where is the northSTAR?"

(A/N: Not in Astronomy. The northSTAR is a hoverboard.)

"Shadow are you nuts? That will drain the life out of you!"

"Amy's life is the meaning of this. I'm going on STAR and I don't care. I am stronger than the average hedgehog."

Knuckles sighs and was not interested in helping, but had no choice. He takes him to the board, where Shadow was wired to the board and he was ready with his scopes on his eyes.

(A/N: Watch Episode 43 and you'll understand. If not, goes like this. Holland is wired to his LFO, sucking the life outta him. In here, Shadow's life is gonna be sucked out due to the board.)

"OK."

He jumps out and he begins to fly. He is now feeling the drainage.

"elFIN, this is STAR. Can you read me."

Amy gasps and says,

"Shadow, I can hear. Are you on your way?"

"Yes, Amy. But what amount of time do I have left?"

"You have about one minute. Oh Shadow, save me." Amy cried as she stayed hanging on.

(A/N: In the anime, the crazy killer's cockpit was different. Instead of sitting, she was hanging from the ceiling for easier flow of the medication)

Shadow had to go quicker. He used his energy and went on a quicker speed, but it was beginning to take its toll.

"Ugh.."

Then, he sees the bomb and Amy inside. He jumps off and he takes out a large kunai. He uses the Kunai and he breaks the window of the cockpit. He then sees if Amy was injured.

"Amy! Are you injured?"

"No…but we have 10 seconds!"

"DAMN!" Shadow cursed. He takes Amy down and puts her on his back. He hears the bomb tick and he hears it say.

"10…9…8…7..6"

As the clock counted, Shadow holds Amy tight and when it reached to two seconds, Shadow jumps off and when it reached zero, the bomb blew up and elFIN was no more.

"elFIN!"

She then gets off Shadow's back and she notices he was dizzy.

"Shadow…?"

"Ugh…." Shadow faints.

"-gasp- SHADOW!"

* * *

What happens next? Will Shadow have another crazy moment? Will Amy soon have some suicidal thoughts. Will Shadow find out the truth? FIND OUT!


	6. Out the Blue

Assassin's Love Chapter 6: Out the Blue

* * *

It was about two weeks since the fiasco and Amy, along with Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Scourge meet once more.

"Due to the rash acts of that hedgehog, we will go on with our plans. Amy, could we speak with you? Scourge will explain to you everything."

Amy nods and she looks at Shadow, who was lying on the floor, with a ice compress on his head and IVs on his neck.

"Oh, Shadow…"

She walks away as Shadow regains his strength.

She follows the lime green hedgehog into his room and he turns to see her.

"Well, Ames, heres the deal. You're our last hope, and being our last hope, you cannot fail the next 13 missions. Here's your mission for next week. You are to over view the scabs and watch for the LIBERTY, but you wont attack. Is that clear?"

Amy replied with respect, "Yes, Scourge." She then walks away and she then hears whistling from behind her. She blushes in embarrassment and she turns to Scourge with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, sorry, baby. You look too cute in that uniform." he replies with a wink.

Amy walks away with her head up high, swaying her hips side to side and she lets out a 'humph'.

(A/N: I'm really behind so heres her uniform description. Black longsleeve turtleneck sweater with tight black jeans or leather pants. She wears thigh high boots which are high heeled or if she's on land, flat heeled ones. She prefers flat heeled.)

She goes back into her room and she sees Rouge with a new cold compress and more IVs. Amy looks at Shadow, who is still knocked out from drainage. She gasps in horror. She then thinks to herself that if she wasn't so stupid, Shadow would be ok and that he would be walking around and stopping by to see her how she's doing.

Amy begins to cry silently. She then hears beeps from monitors that are checking for vital signs.

"Damn it…" she began crying.

"Damn it…why? Why does this have to happen? Shadow… I'M SORRY." She cried by his bedside as Shadow begins to awake and groans in pain. Amy doesn't hear it and keeps crying in silence. Shadow groans again and Amy gasps. She sees Shadow taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Amy…?"

Amy quickly steps away and was in shock. She just lost dignity of herself, or so she thought.

Shadow wakes up and he tries to get up. Amy goes back to him and she tells him,

"Shadow…don't get up. You need to lie down."

"Amy…you worry too much. So shut up, please." Shadow groaned.

Amy shakes her head and says,

"Shadow…you're an idiot. Oh, I'm so glad you're ok."

Shadow chuckles weakly and says,

"Like I said, I am stronger than the average hedgehog."

Amy giggles and says

"Shut up, Shadow! You were close to death. You scared me."

Shadow stops chuckling and looks at Amy who had a concern face. She had a small frown and she had tears sliding down her face. Shadow then says to her, unusually in a calm tone.

"Amy, I'm alive. So please, no more tears and don't put the blame on yourself. I chose to save your life and I did it. K?"

Amy wipes her tears away and said, plalyfully,

"You're so modest."

"I know. To think I wasn't going there to get you."

Amy gasps playfully and she pinches him,

"AHH!"

"You meanie! To think you were my friend!" She said. She then gets up and takes her pudgy pet. She then goes back to Shadow and takes Marshy along.

"Poor Shadow, huh Marshy?"

The ball of fun looked at Amy and looked at the black and red hedgehog. Amy looks back at Shadow, who was going back to sleep.

Marshy nods and Shadow says,

"Eh, its nothing. I am stronger than the average hedgehog. He heh."

Amy rolls her eyes and tells Shadow to shut up. He ignores her and he says,

"You know what would make me go to sleep?"

"What, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Hmm…going away."

Amy smacked her gums and bashed a pillow on Shadow's head.

"You whore! You better be glad I am on quarantine."

Amy smugs a smile and says,

"I'm glad to be that whore. Otherwise, I would be dead. Thanks." Ending with a genuine smile.

Amy kisses his cheek and places her hand on his cheek. Shadow looks at her dumbfounded and Amy just smiles and Shadow returns it.

Amy leans towards Shadow's face and before they meet, they hear Rouge and Knuckles. Amy moves away and she grabs his hand and holds it.

"Shadow! You're awake!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I am." Shadow replied with a crooked smirk. Amy rolls her eyes and then notices something. She sees her medication and another bottle with the look alike. She notices that Knuckles was putting the liquid in two needles.

"Oh, dear. You shouldn't do such stunts, Shadow." Rouge said.

"If I didn't, Amy would be dead."

Rouge nods as she takes out the IVs.

"I'm not liking the news. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sighs and says, "Amy could possibly be closer to her suicide mission than expected. She lost so many missions and she hands them over to others. I was even handed a job, and its unlike Amy to leave it to me."

"And it's unlike you to take it, too? Yeah. Shadow, my friend, you're emotions have returned and the bug that bit you first, unfortunately for you, is the love bug."

Shadow rolls his eyes and says, "Rouge, I doubt that."

"Oh really? Then why did you risk your well being to get her out of that explosion? Hmm?"

Shadow rolls his eyes and says,

"Rouge, I don't even know her feelings towards that and how would I know if I like her? I saved her out of common sense. Then who would I have my battles with when I'm bored? You tell me."

"Beats me. Scourge is out of the question since he got that job. He is now our leader, for crying out loud!"

Shadow groans and says,

"That's already not making my day."

"I know what would." Rouge replied with a crooked smile on her face as she bandaged Shadow's head. "If Amy would kiss you, huh?"

"Rouge…shut up." Shadow groaned in defeat. He was knocked out and he was in no mood since Scourge dropped by.

"Damn pedophile…" Shadow mumbled to himself. He looks at Amy's direction and he sgertsmirks with a thought. Amy then looks at Shadow, and she sees that Shadow is looking at her. She quickly turns away and she notices Shadow being injected with his medicine. She then sees Rouge headed her way with a needle.

Amy sighs and she notices that Knuckles was behind her.

"Hey, princess."

Amy turns her head to Shadow who just says,

"Relax, you've done this so many times. You'll be fine."

She then notices red lines in his irises. She knew it wasn't good. But before she said anything, she was injected. Amy then notices she wasn't going into her side effects and that it was mild. She was still Amy and she wasn't crazy. But she knew Shadow as about to go into his psycho stage again.

Shadow then gets up and walks towards Amy. He then kneels in front her and asks,

"Hey, Amy, why don't you like me? HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM AND LEAVE ME OUT THE BLUE?"

Shadow began to scream and shout, scaring Amy and then she feels some side effect from the medicine she was given. She begins crying.

"AW, WHATS THE MATTER, AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?"

Amy cries, "Shadow, please stop! Please..."

Shadow shouts, "TOO BAD, BITCH, CUZ YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA HEAR ME OUT THIS TIME!" he then begins to tear up too.

* * *

Uh, Oh…they are now both in their screamo stage. What Happens next? Tune in for Chapter 7 of Assassin's Love! And there will be rivalry soon.


	7. You Love Me? Don't Deny Me!

Assassin's Love Chapter 7: You love me?, Don't Deny Me.

* * *

Amy was in fear of what Shadow meant by his words. Those words echo in her head.

_**TOO BAD, BITCH, CUZ YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA HEAR ME OUT THIS TIME!**_

She whimpers in fear of what Shadow does next. Shadow kneels by her and then gets her head in a headlock.

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM? HEH, ITS FUNNY! YOU LOVE SOME CREEP AND LEAVE ME WITH SALT IN MY WOUNDS, THAT'S A CASSEROLE OF LAUGHS!" Shadow laughs manically.

"Shadow…there's nothing funny about pain."

"LIKE YOU SHOULD FUCKING KNOW! OH GOD, MY BRAIN IS RACING!"

Shadow then lets Amy go for a moment. Amy falls on the ground hard and she begins to cry. He turns to Amy and he looks at her. Amy whimpers and asks Shadow why is he screaming.

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Shadow…please…WAKE UP!"

Amy scoots away to a corner and she shudders in fear.

"WHATS THE MATTER, AMY? CANT TAKE ON THE TRUE ASSASIN? HUH? WHERE'S YOUR LOVER NOW? AINT SO HIGH IS HE?"

Shadow laughs like a maniac and Amy cries. He then shouts,

"QUIT CRYING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE WERE JUST KIDS! IS THIS A JOKE?"

"NO!"

"THERE'S A FOUR YEAR OLD KID LAYING DEAD WITH A SLIT THROAT IN YOUR LIVING ROOM! HA, HA!" Shadow then laughs it out. He then calms down.

(listening to _Kim_ again)

Amy screams in sheer terror of Shadow's words. Then she sees Shadow kneeling close to her.

"Amy…I didn't mean it…I didn't."

Shadow, kneeling on one knee, takes out his hand and says, not shouting, but with some compassion as Amy gangs into the corner.

"Amy…I'd kill for you."

Amy gasps. She begins crying some more.

"I lie for you…Die for you…I'll give up everything for you…I would go as close as to even KILL for you."

"SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" She cried.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE, TELL ME!"

"WHY THE FUCK I SHOULD TELL YOU? I JUST ADMITTED IT ALL! HOW FUCKING BLIND CAN YOU BE…UNLESS…YOU TRULY LOVE THAT PEDOPHILE!"

"WHAT PEDOPHILE? WHO?" Amy shouted. She was getting angry, but was still sad.

Shadow cries and then laughs in between his tears.

"AMY…HOW BLIND CAN YOU BE? BLOODY CHRIST, NOT EVEN KNUCKLES IS THAT BLIND!"

"I'M NOT BLIND! I CAN SEE JUST FINE!" Amy shouted out in anger, only for Shadow to cock his gun and scream,

"SIT DOWN, BITCH! YOU MOVE AGAIN, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! DON'T MAKE ME WAKE THE BABY!"

Amy was scared and confused.

"WHAT BABY? SHADOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SHOUT AT YOU? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AND LOVE HIM OUT OF THE FUCKING BLUE? YOU REALLY GONNA GET A WAKE UP CALL!"

Shadow then gangs on Amy in a corner and he grabs her chin and makes her look at him.

"LOOK AT ME, AMY, LOOK AT YOUR HUSBAND NOW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!" Amy shouted in anger and in deep sadness.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK? COME ON, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR A WALK, BITCH!"

"MAKE ME!" Amy spat.

Shadow smirks at her evilly and he pulls her long quills. He grabs her head, only for Amy to bite his hand with her canine like teeth. Shadow lets go of her head and Amy grabs his gun and unloads it.

"YOU BITCH!"

He lunges on top of her and grabs her neck.

"Where's you lovely pedophile now? He ain't so hot is he? Ha, ha." Shadow snarled.

Amy tries to get free, no avail. Shadow then grabs her shoulders and began talking about other random things as his brain raced.

"Hey, remember the time we snuck in that party with Knuckles and you were, like, so drunk that you threw up all over Knuckles and Fiona. That was funny wasn't it…THAT WAS FUNNY WASN'T IT!"

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes in a manically manner and then shook her.

"THAT WAS FUNNY, WASN'T IT!"

"yes!" Amy whispered in tears.

"SEE IT ALL MAKES SENSE, DOESN'T IT? YOU AND YOU BOYFRIEND HAVE A FIGHT, ONE OF YOU TRIES TO GRAB A KNIFE AND DURING THE STRUGGLE HE GETS HIS ADAM'S APPLE SLICED! ISNT THAT GREAT!? OH MY GOD, GET A GRIP, SHADOW. GET A FUCKING GRIP!"

Amy shook her head with great fear.

"I HATE YOU, DAMN IT. I FUCKING HATE YOU." Shadow shouted and he cries tears. He then looks at Amy, who too was crying.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU, AMY."

He looks at her and kisses her roughly. Amy wanted to get away, but deep down, didn't. She wraps her right arm around his neck and Shadow then craved for something more.

"You…you…you love me?"

Amy cried and she was gonna reply, only for Shadow to grab her waist roughly and squeeze her waist.

"You love me?"

"Yes…I do…"

Shadow leans his face close to hers and they were nose to nose. He was panting, side effect. He licked her cheek and he cups her cheek with one hand as the other held him above her.

"Amy…you love me…you're not lying?"

Amy nods and she closes her eyes. Shadow kisses her lips and he lies on top of her as they kiss. They fought over for dominance and Shadow won. They pause as they catch their breath.

"Amy…I need you. You're like my drug. I need you." Shadow pants, grabbing her waist again.

Amy catches her breath.

"No…"

"Amy, I would kill myself. Amy…"

Amy thinks for some time.

"Amy, you want to see me, do you? DO YOU?"

Amy didn't like this. She then feels Shadow's hands shift from her waist all the way around to her back. He brings her close to his chest and with her on top of him.

"Amy…look at me. Don't you see…I am your savior, I am the one who will free you from this bloody hell, I will save you from you suicide mission!"

Amy gasps in shock. She heard her comrades talk about the mission, but didn't know it was true. She gasps at Shadow's bravery.

"Why would you save me?" She whispered. "After all the treatment, the pain, the disrespe—"

Shadow pins her face close to his into another kiss. Shadow's hands roam around her body and Amy was in bliss.

Shadow hears Amy moaning softly as they kiss and Shadow was craving something more than a kiss from the rose, he craved…lust and desire. He then goes on top of her and they catch their breaths.

"Shadow…I can't."

"Amy, you can. You love me, I know you do. I see it in your eyes. When you kiss me, when you kick me to a bloody pulp, you feelings for me are still there. You know that, and I know that. Amy…without you, I am nothing. I may be an grade A assassin, but it wouldn't matter if I didn't have a rival or someone…I loved…to share that glory."

"Shadow, I mean I can't. I love you, but…I'm scared."

Shadow looks at her and asks,

"Scared…why?"

"I'm scared. I've never done this before. I've never even thought that I would have sex. I'm…only a virgin."

Shadow hold her and kisses her forehead,

"You're…clean?"

"I was always a virgin."

"Y-you mean…?"

"Yep. I am a virgin."

Shadow then growls,

"Then I can claim you."

Amy was scared of what Shadow was meaning.

"No…Shadow…no."

"Amy…" Shadow growled lowly and he kisses her neck. "You know you want this. You feel this urge."

"Shadow…no…" Amy cried softly.

"No? Amy, you heart is telling you the truth. Don't deny me."

* * *

Cliffhanger! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL SHE DENY HIM, WILL SHE ACCEPT, WILL I EVER SHUT UP AND GO TO BED? FIND OUT! CHAPTER 8 of ASSASSIN'S LOVE.


	8. Gone Suicidal

Assassin's Love Chapter 8: Gone Suicidal

Read and review! Here we go, and Happy Holidays, readers!

* * *

"Shadow…no…please…." Amy cried as Shadow licks her neck and then bites it.

"Amy, don't deny me." Shadow snarled. He then hugs Amy really tight and Amy was lost in her emotions.

"Amy…you love me. Don't deny your feelings. Let them out. I wont hurt you, I swear it."

Amy sighs in fears as Shadow tightens his grip on her waist, ripping the cloth off her uniform and feels gloved hands crawling up her shirt.

"Shadow…stop it!" Amy snarled, still crying.

Shadow ignored her and kept kissing her and then pulled her close to him and she then feels like she's being picked up. She was. Shadow pins her down on her back and he snarls,

"Don't move."

Then they hear thunder. Shadow ignores it and goes back to the agony. He looks at her cross eyed and says,

"Amy…was this all a lie to save yourself from what you deserved?"

Amy shook her head in fear and Shadow then ask, looking at her with his eyes back to normal.

"Then why are you stopping yourself from this? Don't tell me that you're going to try and kill me?" Shadow's insanity has returned. He then gets a hold of his neck.

"Hey, wouldn't your life be easier if I just die? Hmm?"

Amy whimpers and tears slowly go down her cheeks.

"Aw, am I scaring you now? Is the darkness too much? I am the archangel of all assassins after this!" Shadow then laughs manichally again and Amy was in a corner. Shadow then screams to the heavens like a lion in battle.

His eyes change as well. His eyes were taken over by the consumption of his mind, making them pitch black and he was on a verge to kill.

"AHHHH!" Shadow screamed as Amy gasps. Amy goes to him as Shadow goes into a convulsion.

"AHHHHH!!!! DAMN IT, AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Shadow screams, nearly making Amy go deaf.

"Shadow, please, tell me what's wrong."

"MY…HEAD…WONT STOP….AH!"

Shadow felt a sting. Amy got a needle from a pouch and placed it on his neck receptor.

"What the hell are you doing….STAY AWAY!"

"NO, THIS IS TO SAVE YOU!"

She draws out any medication left as Shadow screams is horror of the pain and the takeover going on in his mind. Shadow grabs Amy's waist as she draws out the medication. The black hedgehog couldn't take anymore and he bit Amy's neck out of pain.

Amy holds in her pain by muffling her screams as she keeps drawing out the medicine. She was almost done and Shadow still was biting her like a vampire drinking the blood out of its meal. She then takes the needle out and Shadow snarls, letting go. He then feels dizzy once again and he faints, letting go of Amy's waist and her neck.

Shadow falls on Amy's lap and she cries at what had just happened. She smoothes out his quills as Shadow lays there, unconscious and back in reality. She cries some more at what Shadow admitted.

"**Amy…I didn't mean it…I didn't."**

**Shadow, kneeling on one knee, takes out his hand and says, not shouting, but with some compassion as Amy gangs into the corner.**

"**Amy…I'd kill for you."**

**Amy gasps. She begins crying some more.**

"**I lie for you…Die for you…I'll give up everything for you…I would go as close as to even KILL for you."**

She hugs the ebony hedgehog and cries,

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. Oh Shadow…" She cries some more and she buries her face into his quills as she cries in sadness. She never knew, she never thought, she didn't want to care. After giving it some thought, Amy decided to do the unthinkable.

(listening to Take Me As I Am: Mary J Blige)

She takes out a sheet of paper and a pen. She writes down her thoughts of sadness and she begins, her first letter to Shadow.

_Shadow…_

_You will hate me for a bloody eternity as you finish reading this. As you read this, I will be dead, somewhere where I can be in peace, without causing heartbreak and pain. I can never come back after all I had done. I realize that if I stay here, I will just cause more pain to myself and to everyone else. Mostly you, the one who watched me as I came from experimentation, into becoming a grade A assassin, all thanks to you…I did love you in truth. But I cant be here, not while I leave you in stitches. I can't be who I am…with you. I can't be here…I just can't. If I ever resurrect, I hope to return as someone as clever as and kinder than me. I tried my best to stay strong and I tried to be someone who can make you pleased and happy, even proud of loving and caring for. But I can only be me, the blood thirsty murderer that I am. If I stayed, I would have killed everyone. Luckily, you didn't know my past. But why would it matter now? After this, I am gone forever…goodbye, Shadow…I love you and I hope you can forgive me for all the disrespect and pain I gave you, even now. _

_-Amy…._

Amy cries and tears stain the letter and she cries her heart out. She then quickly writes all her goodbyes, but then rips up all the letters, not Shadow's.

Amy then goes into Shadow's room, even though he told her no, she goes in and looks in his artillery cabinet and sees something that can hurt her and possibly instantly kill her. She then comes across something. It was buried under a trench coat that she thrashed one day…

_**Flashback…**_

_**Amy and her pet Marshy were in Shadow's room, again, and they were invading his artillery cabinet. They come across a sketch book and they peek in it. Amy laughs at his drawings. They were artistically done, but Amy was on drugs and laughed at the drawings.**_

"_**Ah, ha, ha, ha." Amy laughed as she mocks a drawing of a pair of red, angry eyes with cat irises and a banner over them saying,**_

"_**GOTCHA!"**_

_**She then comes across a beautifully drawn rose. She oohs like a little child and she hugs the drawing.**_

_**She then gets out, puts the book back in its place, takes some ninja stars and a glock from Shadow's room and leaves.**_

_**She then bumps into Shadow and Shadow snarls at her, asking her,**_

"_**Why were you there?"**_

_**Amy just snarls back and uses a ninja star and slashes the coat.**_

_**End…**_

Amy remembered it wasn't finished and it said on the bottom…

_To: Amy Rose, the love of my life. _

It was then marked with three hearts and Shadow's signature on it, with his artistic name as he uses it,

_Sombra…_

(Sombra means Shadow in Spanish. Its like Picasso, lol)

She cries as she hugs the drawing. She then sees the ninja stars she gave him. They were still in the box she gave them in. She cries some more and she then grabs a bungee cord and she takes a locator that Shadow always wore on his wrists. She calls someone.

"Gotti? Gotti, this is the rose. I need the coordinates to the closest tower from del Cielo."

"Here you go miss."

It sends the location

--

Location: London, UK.

Place: Big Ben.

--

"Perfect." Amy sighs. She then leaves the locator on his desk and she sees a photo of them. Shadow looks up at the sky as Amy was on the ground, smelling a rose with her eyes closed, blushing.

She sighs and then takes the photo and throws it, with all the pain in her heart.

"RWAR! Oh…" She cries and she sobs an eternity. She cried, taking the shards of glass and crushing them in her hands. She sees the blood and she endures the pain of the glass, stinging her hands. She then goes back to her room and she sees Shadow, still unconscious and knocked out. She wanted to leave fast. She gets on the northSTAR, not caring if she was gonna get drained of energy, she knew what she was gonna do.

_This is it…I'm going to die. I'm never coming back. I cant come back. I wont, for the darkness will consume me._

She walks out of her room and then feels something snuggling against her boot. It was marshy.

She kneels by Marshy and says,

"Marshy, I want you to know mommy loves you. If I don't come back…" she begins to cry once again.

"You will be taken care of by Shadow or Knuckles, someone. But I love you."

She then goes into a hanger and gets on the deathtrap that almost killed her love.

She connects the wires to her main veins and then puts on the helmet with a scope lens.

She opens the hanger and she was off.

"Goodbye, Shadow. Goodbye…cruel world."

She flies off to London in anger and tears. She then feels like screaming to the sky.

(listening to DISTURBIA)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She then feels consumed by her mind. She goes on fast speed and after two hours , she reaches London, where it was dark and the night was young.

_What's wrong with me?...._

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Am I going insane?..._

_NO! I am insane…I am a monster in a vixen's costume. _

_--_

Back at Del Cielo, Shadow wakes up, with a horrible headache.

"Ugh."

He then looks around, no sign of Amy…

"God damn it."

He then sees a note on his head. "Huh?"

He reads the note and gasps…

--

Back in London, as the clock almost struck midnight, Amy was climbing the sides of the clock. She then reaches the clock end. The clock is at 11:58 pm, two minutes before the clock strikes twelve. Amy beings to cry and has memories of what she had in the past, before becoming a killer. She remembered her friends, her family and her past love, whom she is fighting against now. She then feels a sudden current of wind. It now reached 11:59.

She looks down from the tower, over the cars and the English Channel, soon to be her death bed. She sighs and she closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and murmurs,

"Goodbye…"

She then falls. The clock struck twelve and thunder had hit. Just as it had it, someone flew in the air and caught the falling girl.

* * *

WHO WAS IT??? WILL I FINISH THIS SOON? WILL SHE WAKE UP? FIND OUT!


	9. What!

Assassin's Love Chapter 9: What?

Sorry for the lateness, but I lost interest for some time, but I am back! Here we go and a special visit by Rob O Hedge and Mari-An!

* * *

As Amy falls in the dark night sky in London, a creature flies in and catches the falling hedgehog before she reached her death. Another thunderbolt hits and the creature takes out its retractable claws and aims it for a tower nearby. It caught onto a tower and when they hit, the creature holds Amy tight as they hear the screeches of the claws grinding on the walls of the tower.

She opens her eyes and she then looks up to see a face she dreaded to see.

"Leader… we caught her." A certain lime hedgehog replied. Before Amy made a move, she was cuffed and placed in a choke hold.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BITCH!" She chokes out as she snarls and squirms her way to escape from her clutches. Amy kept on squirming, but the hedgehog didn't want to let go. She takes out a locator and calls,

"Leader, send in back up NOW. Target is trying to escape."

Amy growled and snapped as she was held in the chokehold.

"You traitor!" Amy sneered. "You no good, traitor!"

The creature ignores her, and then receives a response. A dark voice.

"Roger. Send in the target."

Amy then recognizes the voice. She wasn't surprise to know who it was.

"Report to the English Channel, now."

"Copy that."

The lime green hedgehog takes her captive to the English Channel. She then sees something that she knew wasn't part of her plan.

Shadow jumps out a plane and dives into the air. He sees his target and fires a ninja star. When it hits near Asesina, it detonates.

"Ahhhh!"

Then a cloud of smoke takes over, giving Shadow the element of surprise and being discreet. Asesina drops Amy on the ground as the smoke blinds her. Amy hits the ground hard and she goes unconscious.

"Leader, Leader. The target is lost. The Federation has sent in the Trench Coat Assassin!"

Sonic, back on the Liberty, snarls at the name, the damned name, _Trench Coat Assassin._

"Assesina, DON'T FAIL ME! CAPTURE AND GET THEM!"

"Leader…that's almost impossible. If I was to do that, it would trigger the sirens here."

"I DON'T CARE! CAPTURE THEM AND GET THEM UNDER GUARD! I'M SENDING IN ASH AND SALLY, NOW DO AS I SAY."

Assesina tries to hold back her pain, but she sighs and sucks it up.

She lets out a few tears at what just happened.

_This is the effect of love…true love. No, forget_

She shook it off and then got back to her orders. She takes out her weapons and then prepares for fire, only to get another dose of smoke.

Shadow goes into hiding, and then came sirens.

"Shit…"

As the air raid sirens go off, Shadow snarls and curses under his breath.

"Shit. Now all of London knows of us."

Shadow looks down from the Bridge over the English Channel.

"Bloody Christ…"

He then drags the pink hedgehog's unconscious body on his back and anger sears through his body.

"Damn it!"

He jumps into the freezing water and he realizes he's in big trouble. He sees Ash and Mina hiding behind underwater mines.

"How low can these lowlifes go?" Shadow thinks to himself. He looks around and sees that he is still under the bridge. He narrows his eyes towards the shadows and he then notices that Amy had a bungee cord.

He uses all his strength and flings the cord out of the water towards the bridge, hitting a bar. He pulls it and jumps out the water. As he was in mid-air, he is tackled by two of the Freedom Fighters and one of them knocks Shadow out by injecting him with a secrete needle.

"Leader, we got them." Said the mongoose.

"Copy."

Then they hear 'swoosh' sounds. They came from ninja stars in mid-air and detonate.

"ARGH!" the mongoose cursed.

"Ash, whats wrong?" called Mina on her walkie talkie. A teal blur along with a red one and an albino one passes by.

"NO..its not possible…the mercenaries?" Mina gasps, "With the Feds? NO WAY!"

Her face sours as she realizes her nightmare coming true. Mina's family came from a group of mercenaries and Mina left home at 9 years old to join Sonic and the others. She then warns her leader of the possibility of betrayal.

"Leader, the mercenaries are attacking! CAN YOU READ!"

Sonic couldn't believe the situation. He then decides to take matters on his own. He takes a parachute and a couple of weapons.

"On the count of three, boys, give them what you got. 1…2…3…NOW!" said a teal colored hedgehog. He along with a red echidna and a albino hedgehog make a dive for the mongoose and they attack him.

"Rob, now what?!" asked the echidna.

"Now my dear, not to worry over thee, for we shall save these creatures from those wretched people." He replied.

"Yes, love."

Yes, its Rob O Hedge and his friends. They work as mercenaries and they are out for the Federation, but with a backside to it.

"Rob, look! Its Amy!"

Rob turns around and sees his cousin and before he has a chance to take his cousin away, a green blur jumps in and takes both hedgehogs away.

"Back off!" he snarls and then another cloud of smoke helped the green blur disappear in the night.

"Confound it!" Rob o Hedge cursed.

_Days Later…_

Shadow was the first to waken and he looks up to see himself in a hospital bed. He had IVs in his hand and covered in stickers that connect to the heart monitors. He looks around and he sees Amy across from him. Shadow bows his head in sorrow and he didn't want to be angry at her, for he was in her shoes before.

"Gee, to think I was that crazy when I started out."

Amy was quivering and her teeth were chattering. Shadow felt a bit sorry, but then he felt this anger from her doing something so rash. He wished that he would just walk up to her and slap some sense into her.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shadow, I-I-I-I—"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Shadow replied bitterly. He had no remorse into talking to her, until he tried to decipher why.

"Look, I know you must hate me so much right now."

"I don't hate you, I am enraged with you!" Shadow snarls. He wanted so much to slap her, but knew he couldn't.

Amy begins crying. "See, I disappoint everyone I know, even you! Why did you even come back for me when I wanted to leave this world!"

"There is no need for suicide."

"I CAN'T RUN AWAY EITHER! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? TELL ME!" Amy yells. Shadow is now fed up and snaps back.

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID?! COMING FROM THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HERSELF AND THE ONE WHO TRIES TO JUMP OFF A TOWER IN LONDON? AND YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID? THAT'S A LAUGH!"

Amy remained silent. Shadow takes out the IVs and he rips off the stickers from his monitor. He immediately jumps out his hospital bed and he walks towards Amy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shadow walks over with his eyes closed.

"You have no idea what it means to suffer."

"Yeah right, if I was a book, I would be full of information of suffering." Amy snarled.

"Yeah right!" Shadow snarls once more. "Its not like you lost your family in this war! Its not like you were a subject at a camp where they decide whether to kill you to feed to the dogs or to use you as a monster to kill. And furthermore, its not like you don't have a family, so you're just an emotionless being, like Assesina and like the other scabs! No shit, who knows if I've been effected by the scabs!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME TO SAY SUCH THINGS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CALL ME ANYTHING!"

"OH YEAH!? IS THAT A FACT?! WELL GUESS WHAT, I AM PART SCAB THANKS TO THE ONES THEY CALL, LEADERS!"

Amy gasps and she looks at him in shock.

"YOU HEARD ME, I HAVE NO FAMILY BECAUSE I WAS TAKEN AWAY AFTER BIRTH AND PLACED INTO A LAB, MIXED THE DNA OF SCABS WITH MY OWN AND VOILA, THE COLD BLOODED KILLER YOU SEE HERE TODAY! HAPPY, NO WAIT, SATISFIED?!"

Amy starts to cry a little more. Shadow spirals down into a state of uncertainty.

"No...I am not...I never was...Shadow, I never wanted to hear this!"

"Lies...Lies, and SCANDAL!"

* * *

Well, let's see what happens next and I will do my best to write a little quicker.


	10. Hard from the Get Go

Assassin's Love Chapter 10: Hard from the Get Go

* * *

"W-wh-what?" Amy quivered.

"YOU HEARD ME, LIES! ALL LIES, SCANDAL!" Shadow snarls,

"…" Amy quivers at Shadow snarls like an angry panther. He makes fists and shakes in his anger.

"Damn it, why the hell are you this stupid?! I know that you're 13, but why must you be so stupid?!"

Amy doesn't answer, making Shadow an unhappy camper. He snarls in discontent and he looks at her, in great anger and disbelief. Why would she do it, is what rings in Shadow's mind.

"Why did you want to commit suicide? Amy, you're so stupid! WHY DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I?! HUH? SO YOU CAN FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF AS YOU DEGRADE ME?" Amy snarls with fresh tears coming out her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL YOU THINK I AM DEGRADING YOU WHEN IN TRUTH ITS VICE VERSA!"

"THAT'S THE MOST FUCK UP THING I HEARD ALL NIGHT!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!" Shadow replies. Amy has enough and she takes out her IVs on her arms and neck and she gets off her hospital bed.

"Look, If you paid no attention to my note, I said I wanted to be something other than I am…" Amy said in a quiet voice.

"Why did you bother to go after me…why didn't you let me die? Making it easier for you to get on with your life."

Shadow gets on defense for anything Amy had on him. He takes out a syringe and says,

"Amy, I am warning you, stay away." Shadow warned with small panic as he walked away from Amy as she walked his direction with a ghostly look on her face.

"Shadow…why are you backing up from me? Am I unattractive to you? Or am I scaring you?" She asked in a quiet voice, her bangs covering her face as she has her head down in solemn.

_Something isn't right with her…like a dark force took her over…it can't be her mentality…can it? _

Shadow looks at her closely and he notices her eyes can no longer be seen, but a white blankness on her eyes.

"Amy?"

She ignores him and walks out the door. Shadow follows her immediately, not trusting her on her own. He sees her walking down the hallway and she climbs up a windowsill. She is about to jump and before making the jump, Shadow jumps with her, holding her against his chest and they land feet first.

Shadow has had enough of Amy's crazyness and he grabs her by the collar and shakes her.

"AMY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY DOING THAT???"

"Tell me…what did I do wrong?" Amy asked, with a cynical smirk on her face. He didn't like that look on her face, but when did he like Amy when she was in her stage of disturbia.

"YOU KNEW WHAT YOU DID, ENOUGH! AMY, WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Shadow snarls as Amy changes her smirk into a grin. Shadow was mad and snarls,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRO—"

Amy pulls him close to her face and their lips meet. Shadow grabs her waist and pulls her closer, making the kiss more passionate. After a few seconds, they part and Amy's eyes are seen, no longer white, but now they reveal emerald green eyes.

"Wh-wha-what happened? Shadow…why am I here?" Amy asked, totally confused and out of her comfort zone.

"Um, I am guessing we are in the old courtyard?"

"No duh, Shadow. But be serious, what happened to me…I'm scared…"

Shadow smacks his head and remembers,

_Jesus, she got to me again. I really need to remind myself that she only kisses me to wake up from her sudden relapse._

Shadow looks around the courtyard and he remembers what happened in the empty space. He then has a small memory appear from his head. He remembers the day he was turned into the cold blooded killer he is and then Amy looks at him with glassy eyes.

"What was this here?" she asked quietly.

"A horror story." Was all he said. He drags Amy with him and they go back up and before Scourge and Knuckles find them gone.

"What horror story?" She asked, with concern.

"A story never to be told and never to be known. About me."

She nods and looks down at her feet,

"Shadow...why did you come for me, when you know that your life would be great without me?"

"Amy, cut the crap! I came out of good moral."

"You read the note, didn't you."

"Gee, how was it I found out that you were in London, oh yeah, THE NOTE! YES, I READ THE NOTE! EVERY LAST DAMNED WORD ON IT! EVEN 'I LOVE YOU' IS DAMNED!"

She looks down in shame.

"WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY? WHY DO YOU FEEL THE WAY YOU DO?! YOU'RE NOT A FALIURE AND I CARE FOR THAT BECAUSE I HAVE SIMILAR EXPERIENCE.

"Why should I care?" She asked, still looking down at her feet. Shadow sucks up his emotions and finally says,

"I ALSO LOVE YOU OK!"

"I am not worthy of it." Amy replies bleakly. "Shadow, I am not worth of your sincirity and your kindness."

"It is what is needed for recovery from pain! Why don't you take my offering?"

"I...I am scared...I have been so confused about alot and I don't take trust...I...I just don't know." She said, stifiling her sadness.

"I will not take your trust for granted." Shadow replied. he takes her hand and they walk the rest of the way.

After a couple of days, Amy hasn't gone back to her state of dispair, but her mood swings are natural, but then news came of Amy's Suicide mission. Shadow sees Scourge and the Doctor talking about the mission. Shadow hides in the shadows, due to his color.

"OK, so she didn't do well, big deal. We can get another girl." Scourge said.

"But she needs to be like Amy, which is almost mission impossible."

Scourge slams the table and says,

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO HAVE HER KILLED? I COULD JUST HAVE HER AS MY SEX SLAVE OR MY LITTLE SLUT TO KEEP FOR WHEN I WANT MY DAILY SEX?!"

"I said _almost _impossible."

"You mean-"

The doctor nods and they shake hands. Shadow snarls and then sees papers of dates and other information used for the mission... and something big. He opens it and reads if Amy is to complete her mission successfully, and that it goes according to Scourge and Dr. Eggman's plans, Shadow murmurs to himself,

"Those bastards want to destroy all of mobian kind."

He had no choice but to get help outside and help with this big situation. He then sees Amy and she looks at him in concern,

"Shadow...what's wrong? Looks like you saw something horrible."

Shadow didn't want her to be sad, he says,

"We need to talk..."

She nods and follows. They go out to the hall and Shadow gives it straight to her.

"I don't want to see you for a while, Amy. Its for your safety, I am…leaving the Federation…for good."

Amy's tears returned and she chokes out,

"No…you're lying…Shadow you're lying!"

Shadow couldn't handle the drama anymore and snarls, and he grabs Amy's shoulders,

"I AM NOT! AMY, THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I AM A HELL RAISER FOR YOU AND I NEED YOU ALIVE, OK! I CAN'T SAVE SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD! UNDERSTAND ME?"

Amy nods, with tears sliding down her face. She sees Shadow balling his hands into fists and he tries to control his pain, no dice.

"W-w-when w-will y-y-you l-l-l-leave?" Amy asked, choking from her tears.

"In about 3 days." Shadow replies, with solemness.

They return to their rooms and Amy goes into her room and plays sad songs on her iPod, which wasn't uncommon to her. She play's TI's _Dead and Gone _as she curls up in a corner, crying her heart out in confusion and sadness along with a small feeling of rejection.

_Ooh, I've been travelin' on this world too long,  
I just tryin to find my way back home,  
The old me is dead and gone…dead and gone..yeah yeah yeahh…._

Amy cries as the song plays, remembering what Shadow said to her. His love, his hate, everything.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Its not like you lost your family in this war! Its not like you were a subject at a camp where they decide whether to kill you to feed to the dogs or to use you as a monster to kill. And furthermore, its not like you don't have a family, so you're just an emotionless being, like Assesina and like the other scabs! No shit, who knows if I've been effected by the scabs!" Shadow snarls. **_

"_**Lies…Lies, and SCANDAL!" **_

**_"Once a killer, always a killer. Remember that, princess."_**

**_"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Shadow replied in sarcasm. _**

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO TRULY SUFFER!"**_

"_**OH, SO YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID! COMING FROM THE ONE WHO TRIES TO KILLS HERSELF AND THE ONE WHO JUMPS OFF A TOWER IN LONDON? AND YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID? HA, THAT'S A LAUGH!" **_

"_**I love you too…"**_

"_**I do care for you…"**_

"**I don't want to see you for a while, Amy. Its for your safety, I am…leaving the Federation…for good."**

"**THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AMY! I AM A HELL RAISER FOR YOU! I NEED TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS HELL!"**

_**End of Flashback…**_

She cries as the same lyrics play.

Back with Shadow, he goes on a small trip to a ghetto in Harlem and looks around and remembers his visit to the ghettos when he would run away from the Federation as a kid. He looks and sees the abandoned homes, dirty streets, and notices something he shares with this ghetto he is visiting, the sun never shined anywhere he was. He then sees something pink in a distance.

It was a rose. A rose, growing out of concrete,

"Rose from the ghetto, we were hard from the get go." Shadow spoke to himself as he looks at the rose in somewhat weird admiration. He then realizes what he needs to do after realizing its symbolism, courage.

"Comparing myself to that rose, I need to change and I can't be giving up, I must change, for the one I love…"

He goes up to the rose on the concrete sidewalk and looks up, seeing the sun shine.

"I must not fail, for failure is unacceptable."

Shadow looks around and he feels this release of pressure off him, as if someone literally took the weight off his shoulders. His love for the crazy little girl gave him what he needed, courage.

"The old me is dead and gone. Amy, I will not fail."

He then Chaos Control's back to Del Cielo.

* * *

OK, I was listening to TI's _Dead and Gone_ as I did this, gave me inspiration and I was watching _TI's Road to Redemption._ Review if you liked it. Sorry if it sucked, but I am given limited time, I am on lockdown after all. Review please! =)


	11. Unknown

Assassin's Love Chapter 11: Unknown

To somewhat get what kind of music Shadow was playing in this chappy, here's the link, go to youtube and after, (watch?v=76Xb2q_kZ84), a very good song.

* * *

Two days had passed since the discovery, and Shadow wanted to leave soon. But the stinging pain he left made him think otherwise. He decides to stay a little longer to redeem himself with Amy.

Shadow confines himself in his room and listens to some classical music and he hears depressing music coming out from his gramophone.

"Ugh…"

He lets it play and lies on his back, looking up into the ceiling, thinking about absolutely nothing, nothing at all. He looks at the white walls of his room and holds his notebook close to his chest.

Back with Amy, she lies on the floor, reading on the Holocaust and playing with her pet. She then realizes that it has gotten pudgier than before. She looks at her pet and grabs her to inspect.

"Hmm, you're so fat, Marshy. But you haven't eaten in three days."

She feels Marshy's soft body and then feels her tummy.

"You're having babies soon…" She said with some happiness in her voice. "Aw, mommy is proud of you!"

She then sighs and leaves her pregnant pet alone. She pulls her knees to her chest and she thinks,

_Everyone is moving on with their lives…sheesh, even Marshy is. _

She goes back to reading and she then hears a depressing tune from a distance. She tries her best to ignore it by reading her book "Auschwitz" and looking at the incriminating pictures. She tears up a bit when she sees a photograph of a little Jewish girl being taken from her family at the trains.

"I understand how you must have felt, because I am going through all that you probably are. Being tested like a guinea pig and then left for dead…"

She quickly turns the page and she looks at a picture of them being liberated by the Red Army.

(A/N: Those who have no clue on the Holocaust, its one of the worst things imaginable. It was a crime committed against humanity and its just plain horrific, I have no words on how to describe it. I am writing a paper on it…I cry while doin it.)

She gets up and walks around, feeling the need to do so. She walks down the hallway and she just walks with sheer loneliness. She looks down the bleak halls of their floor and thinks,

"Man, why am I in such a bleak, horrible place?"

She keeps walking and looks at the side windows of the hallways. She looks down the stairway and she sees or hears nothing, nothing but sheer quiet. No footsteps, no voices, no breathing, nothing. It was lifeless in that very corridor.

"Geez, reading so much on the holocaust makes me feel like one of them right here, right now."

She looks around and she feels somewhat like she was trapped, being used and felt hopeless. She sighs and walks away and she remembers those painful words that were given.

_**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**_

She wanted to breakdown, but not yet. She didn't want to cry for some reason. She walks around a little longer and then looks out the windows. It begins to rain. It was quite eerie and she didn't like it. She walks off and she then hears the music. It came from Shadow's room.

(I'm listening to _Anne Frank: The Whole Story_ Soundtrack: Epilogue, quite sad.)

She hears the song play and she walks towards the music. She stands behind the wall by Shadow's door and she listens to the song being played as Shadow lied down and let the music play on. Amy was brought to tears by the song and realized that Shadow had feelings as well, and she thought to herself,

_Wow…this must be so hard on him…I don't want him to, leave me, alone. I want to be with him and have a whole new life. Oh Shadow, if you only knew and realized what are you leaving behind…_

She cries as the sad symphony comes to a close. When the last note of the symphony played, she wipes her tears and then a song came in, a jovial sounding one. She sucks up her sadness and decides to give her ebony friend a visit in his room. She enters and before letting herself in fully, she knocks on the door.

"Knock, knock." She said, with some amount of jovial in her voice. Shadow's ears perk up and he gets up. He notices Amy, her face flushed and her eyes somewhat red.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, concerned.

She looks at him and she then realizes what he talks about.

"Oh, well, I just thought of something, that's all. What's with the records?"

"Thought it would give me some leisure, maybe help me coping with leaving."

"Oh…" She replied quietly. She looks around, feeling awkward, and she then asks, "Well, want to go on our boards? Just for the sake of fun?" she then flashes a small smile.

"That's a smile worth a thousand words. I'm truly gonna miss that."

"Well, come on! Let's go and have some fun!" She chirped, for once.

Shadow nods and they walk out. Shadow walks out without his trademark trenchcoat and scopes, he just walks out with a white wifebeater and khaki colored cargos.

"We going?"Amy asked. Shadow nods and they walk out. Shadow just sits by a legde of the building as Amy got on her board.

"Where's yours?"

"I didn't feel like bringing my board, I prefer to watch at this moment."

"O…k."

She goes on her board and was off. Shadow just lies on his back, watching Amy move gracefully move on her board. He didn't want to leave either, but for the sake of his life and all of mobian and human kind, he had to go, and trying to have Amy escape. He takes out a file from his trench coat and he looks at the name.

Josef Mangle

He opens it and he felt sick to his stomach as he read the horrific information on this person.

"A human? How low will they go?!" Shadow snarls to himself as he kept reading. He reads…

_My mission is to terminate these disgusting creatures they call 'mobians' and see what makes them tick, by sterilizing them and dissecting their bodies. I am legalized to do mobian and human experimentation and I have very little remorse at this. They should be taught something, I am here to do that._

Shadow was disgusted at this and then sees pictures. They were incriminating as they revealed dead males, deprived of their life. Thin and frail they were and other pictures showed this 'doctor' smiling as he dissects a human female. He cringes in disgust as he kept going looking at these horrific scenes. Then a slip falls out, stating,

_Hello Dr. Mangle,_

_I am asking a favor of you. Once Amy is no longer alive, feel free to come by and take her body so you can see the way of the scabs and then send the information to us, for this is a huge piece of history we are making._

_Eggman _

Shadow looks on in horror and cannot believe what he was reading. He gets up and goes under a shady tree. He had a lot on his mind right now. Amy looks on from a distance.

"Gee, what's holding him?" she asked herself. She goes towards him and she gets off her ref board.

"What's with you?" she asked, looking at the black hedgehog's face.

"Hmm?"

"I said, what is wrong with you? For the first time, you don't want to go boarding, and now you're just sitting there being blue, and usually that's for business work. But not this."

"I'm just thinking, about after all this. The future of this, if I leave now."

Amy's ears flatten down and she sits by him,

"Well, I will miss you that is one." She said as she took his hand, like a vet holding a bird with a broken wing, gently.

"There's more to it than you missing me. I will be back, you know." He said. She sighs and then gives another reason.

"Well, I have no one to speak to."

"Probably Scourge will help you on that." Shadow replied.

"He won't" Amy replied, "You understand what I am going through, he just gives me my fix of the day."

"Any other reasons? Because I am still leaving." Shadow replied. Amy looks on and says,

"Ugh, I will probably regret this for an eternity." Amy mumbled to herself. She sighs and sucks it up.

"Ok, there's a major reason I don't want you to go." She began, with her voice breaking and fresh tears coming out of her eyes. She gets on her knees and tries to hold herself together.

"I don't want you to go beca-cause, I…I JUST DON'T OK!"

Shadow looks on and sees she's not explaining everything.

" There's more to it, isn't there? Tell me the truth. I doubt that this is even the real answer."

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE. I WILL BE ALONE, I HAVE NO ONE, AND YOU DON'T EITHER. WE HAVE ONE ANOTHER AND I SEE YOU AS SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME…Please…don't go and leave me in this place. It's hell here, I never want to see toy leave."

"That's a huge lie and you know it."

"IT IS NOT!"  
"IS SO! I PROBABLY DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!"

"I LOVE YOU OK! I DON'T WANT YOU GONE…PLEASE." Amy begins crying every tear she could make and the pain she felt. Shadow just looks on in shock and yet, he felt a small pang of happiness that his feelings for her weren't in vain.

"Why do you hide this from me, it was obvious, Amy?" Shadow said as he holds his comrade in his arms as she cried on and on. He presses his chin on her head as she sheds her tears.

"I…I didn't expect for you to do something so rash…please, reconsider." She asks, looking down as tears fall down her cheeks. Shadow gently cups her face and makes her look at him, and then leans towars her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

OK, so far, we are now reaching the end, but not without a lemon and not without a battle to the death. A fight for all living things and themselves, what will happen??? Find out soon. Back to my 'cell' I go.


	12. All Eyez on Me and Her

Assassin's Love Chapter 12: All Eyez on Me and Her.

A/N: HOLY SHMOLY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN TWO MONTHS!!! My goodness, but I have returned with my 2nd masterpiece. My First Being Amy Rose: Warrior Princess. On with this story!!!

**

* * *

**

Amy and Shadow kiss deeply and sweetly….until they hear air raid sirens. They part and they get back on their feet.

"Oh no…not again!" Shadow cursed. He remembers back to when it was just him on a mission like this one in pursuit

"What's going on?" Amy asked, with concern in her eyes. Shadow shakes his head and says,

"C'mon, we need to see what's going on. It can be anything."

The word 'anything' scared her. They walked in with hands intertwined and they looked to see Scourge and their other comrades in company and they look up to their Colonel.

"OK, here's the problem. Damn Freedom Fighters are on our tails into cracking' into the mainframes of our Government Documents. Now I need my Bonnie and Clyde up here."

"Crap." Shadow murmured. They both go up, letting their hands go and they face their company.

"These two will probably be heroes if they do what is right and take down the Freedom Fighters."

Their comrades cheer, but Shadow knew something fishy was behind this. He didn't like the smirk on his leader's face. Once a meeting was held, they leave and Shadow decides to give his leader a visit.

He goes to his quarters and grabs a ninja star incase anything goes ugly. Amy enters his room and sits on his bed.

"Well, I don't like the sound of being a hero. And I feel something bad coming out of this. You don't think…"

"No, its not it."

'Oh…' she replied and she lies on his bed looking around the dark room. Walls painted black and no sunlight. She looks at his artillery cabinet and she looks back at the ceiling.

"My, you don't have any colors in this place?"

"Well, I'm not a smiley character. So what is the point of putting color? I think Black is ok."

"Well, at least try to change. I mean, you will never understand the past, unless you figure out the future. Do you even have any thoughts?"

Shadow sighs, and replies,

"I did, but it mostly never crosses my mind." he then looks at the pink hedgehog from across the room and she replies,

"Nothing? No family? No Career, besides this one? I dunno, finding something better in life?"

"Oh my lord, tell me what I am living for?" Shadow whispers to himself.

"So no thoughts?" She asked. He shakes his head "Geez, and to think you might have anything!"

"Since you speak so much of it, you have any thoughts?"

"Well…somewhat."

"Oh care to tell?" Shadow replied bleakly.

"Humph! To think you and I would've been possible." She replied playfully. Shadow smirks and says,

"More like in your dreams. I needed to satisfy myself, so I went for it. Cruel aren't I?"

Amy scoffs and replies,

"Oh, you really are mean! I want to cry!" She mocked. Shadow rolled his eyes and he pins Amy down, telling her,

"You know, I prefer it when you were on those meds"

"You know, I used to think you were cute."

"Guess what, I think you're immature and a dumb little girl"

"Well, you're a no good son of a bitch who only thinks for himself." she said as he got into her face.

"Well, you're a nosey little bitch, who looks like a good chew toy." he snarled as she got even more into his face.

"Well guess what, you're a dirty bastard with a dirty, perverted mind."

"Perverted mind, huh?" He smugged as a smirk came on his face.

"Better wipe that smirk off your face, if you know what's good for ya."

His smirk still on his face as he leans closer to her face. She closes her eyes and they share a sweet kiss,

"So you think I'm perverted, Huh? Think again after this." He presses his face against her and his lips on her lips. Amy lets out a soft moan as Shadow slips his hands down her back, caressing her thighs and grabbing her butt.

"You're still a pervert." Amy moaned.

"Yeah, but its turning you on, isn't it?" he replied still smirking.

"Shut up and get off me!" Amy replied

"Still think I'm perverted, right?" he replied in a lustful voice.

"You still are."

Shadow pounces on her, kissing her, but surprisingly, Amy didn't fight back. She feel into bliss as he kissed her lips and then her neck, sucking on her collarbone and then leaving a hickey.

"You perv." She moaned.

"Still thinking that, aren't you?"

"Its only the truth."

"Think again." he replied as he took off his wife beater and his coat. He then pulls her against his chest with her on top of him and he slips his hands up her shirt, unclipping her bra aggressively and taking her shirt off.

"Changed your mind yet?"

"No, you're still a sick fuck" she moaned as he smirked teasingly.

"Sick fuck huh? Why are you calling me sick when you're obviously tuned on by me. Can't resist mystery, can't you?"

She then felt something perking up between her legs. She snarls,

"You're sicker than I thought." she said as she pull him closer to her face.

"I maybe sick, but you missy are nasty minded. You're wet aren't you?" He replied, with his smirk returning again.

"Shut up."

"No problem." he replied as he kisses her again. He pulls her shirt off and he felt his erection get more rigid and sensed Amy's arousal.

"Shadow…shadow…" she moaned as he touched every curve of her body. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her his and drags her closer to him.

"You've wanted me, huh?"

"Mmm…hhmmm."

"Is that fact? Well come here." he orders as she takes off her panties and she takes his pants off. When the unzips his pants, and erect penis pops out. She takes it in her hands and rubs it up and down, and puts it in her mouth.

Moaning as she sucked his cock, he hisses and moans as she did. She didn't know what she was doing, but as if on instinct, she knew what he wanted her to do.

After some time, she gets up and wraps herself in a blanket and Shadow motions her to come closer to him.

"Shadow…I'm scared."

"There's no need for fear, Amy."

"But, this is my first time, and you're my first. I want this to be…wonderful."

Shadow sighs and she comes to him, snuggling into his chest. She nuzzles against his white tuff and he kisses her head.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to do--"

"But I want to, with you. I don't want Scourge or anyone else to touch me." She whispered. He nods and they kiss again.

"Oh Shadow…" she moans as they kiss. Shadow places her on top of him and they turn with her under him.

"This will hurt a little, but don't hold back nothing, understood?"

She nods as she begins to feel the pain of his penetration. Tears fell as the pain was a bit too much for her to bear. Shadow looks at her and sees her tears. He pulls her close to him and kisses her in apology. One thrust and she moans in pain.

"Oh…"

Then he thrusts one more time, making her wince in pain one last time. He stops for a few seconds and he looks at Amy, who's face was tear stained. One last thrust and this time, she moans in pleasure. It felt satisfying to her.

"Shadow…don't stop…please. Make me feel good"

He thurst into her in a slow motion, trying not to hurt her, yet satisfying her. Amy whimpers and moans, grabbing onto the bed sheets.

"Shadow…Shadow…OH MY GOD, SHADOW! Faster, please!" Amy screamed as she held on. Shadow quickened his speed and she moans louder.

"Oh, Shadow…oh my god, this feels so good…Mmm, Shadow, make me yours."

"Uh…Amy…Fuck!" he then smirks at a thought.

"Still think I'm a pervert, huh?"

"Yes…OH GOD!" she moans. Shadow smirks and grabs her butt and snarls. He quickens the speed and penetrates deeper in.

"Oh god, fuck."

"Still thinking that, Amy?"

"Yes…OH MY GOD!"

"You whore…FUCK!"

"Oh GOD! SHADOW!"

"SAY MY NAME, AMY…SAY IT AGAIN!"

"SHADOW!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

"SHADOW, OH MY GOD, FUCK, I'M CUMMING….MMM…AHH! OOH, MY GOD!"

She jerks as he feels close to ecstasy. "Fuck, Amy, you're so tight…I'm gonna cum."

"Cum in me, please. I want you in me…OH FUCK, OH I'M CUMMING!"

Amy grabs on the bed sheets and she holds her body up until she feels her climax, a sweet release of energy. Shadow groans loudly as he released himself into her. She moans loudly and she collapses into his arms, sighing his name and panting.

"Shadow…oh Shadow…"

"Amy? Are you alright? Did I hurt you."

She looks at him with shining eyes and replies,

"No, but know something…I love you." She grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. After some time, she fell asleep in his arm, but Shadow had a score to settle. He gets out of the bed and looks at Amy, naked only thing covering her was a bed sheet as she slept. Her breathes were slow and shallow, but soft and relaxed, leaving Shadow at ease. He kisses her lips before leaving her alone. He puts his clothes back on along with his coat. He finally puts his coaster back on and hides daggers in his trench coat and walks to see Scourge.

"Hey, OPEN UP!" Shadow snarls.

"Hey, keep your coat on, stripes." Scourge replied as he opens the door. Shadow barges in and snarls,

"You know something, don't you?"

"-sigh- Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. What are you, a mind reader? As a matter of fact, I do."

"And its probably have something to do with me, right?"

"Taking that little pink bitch for yourself? Ha, can't believe you. You're not a true assassin as you call yourself, Mr. Killer."

"To hell with you, pedophile. And you should really speak for yourself, since you try to grope on her."

"And it makes you a saint? Please. I knew what you did. Geez, you have bad taste. A virgin doesn't know how to please."

"You can judge me all you want, but only god can judge me, and no one else. You can talk shit all you want, but it's a waste of time and makes me your topic."

"Yeah, since you're no longer gonna be around, this 'God' will surely watch over you."

Shadow makes a mean glare and retaliates by replying,

"You're trying to kill us both aren't you?"

"Hmm…well"

Shadow was in no mood for games. He didn't like the fact that he had to leave Amy to have Scourge mess with his head.

"ARE YOU!? BECAUSE I CAN TELL BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FUCKED UP FACE!" He snarled. Scourge smirks, showing off his fang-like teeth.

"I..."

* * *

WELL???!?!?!?!? U HAPPY?! WHAT U THINK LADIES AND GERMS! REVIEW PLZ!


	13. Nothing Could Be Worse

Assassin's Love Chapter 13: Nothing Could Be Worse

A/N: 57 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYZ! THANKS, MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS

* * *

"I am, and what are you gonna do, kill me? HA"

Shadow's rage grew and he punches his leader and pounces on him. Snarling, he begins to choke his leader's neck.

"LISTEN HERE, SCUM BREATH, IF YOU EVEN DARE AS TO SEND HER ON HER SUICIDE MISSION, IT WON'T BE ME WHO IS TO MAKE YOUR DAYS NUMBERED, GOT THAT?!"

Scourge still kept his smirk on his face, with no intention of feeling threatened. Shadow lets go and Scourge walks away, with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever."

Shadow rolls his eyes and walks away. As he reaches a certain distance. He couldn't hold his anger within anymore. He fell on his knees and closed his eyes, wondering what will become of him.

"What will become of me if I was to leave…what if I leave, but…then what will happen to Amy…and then what will I be? A Coward? Cowardice is not acceptable, especially with all of her emotional pain, my own."

He then wakes up to a reality.

"I shouldn't make a sacrifice for this disgraced government. Neither should she…that's it."

He gets up and walks away, in the empty corridor, lifeless.

The night came in and all Shadow did was his job. He left for America, into the state of Ohio to kill a powerful senator, a threat to the president and a threat to those who opposed his views of a world with no religion and faith.

"Ugh…another day of bloody hell for me."

"Shadow, every time we do this, its always hell." Rogue commented as she watched from the skies as he was on the grounds of Ohio State University in Columbus Ohio.

"Why am I even on a university campus? Is this guy associated with them?"

"Nope, just that he is around here."

'UGH!"

He walks around the school campus and sees that a football game is commencing. Shadow looks around and he blends in with the crowd as many come in. Shadow hears screams and cheers from fans.

"Rednecks"

(NOT TO INSULT.)

He takes off the trench coat and he paints his face red and grey. Then he puts on an Ohio State jersey and a necklace made of buckeye nuts.

"OK, I'm now dressed up as a redneck, so where is his location?"

He then hears obnoxious screams from men and boys alike who cheer on their team.

"WHOOO! GO BUCKEYES! WHOO!"

"OH-IO! OH-IO!"

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN FOR THE WHOLE STATE OF MICHIGAN, WE'RE FROM OHIO!"

Shadow rolls his eyes as they cheer on against their rivals. He enters the stadium, completely ignoring the cheers and showing pride.

He looks at the scene of fans cheering. "God they're so damn loud!" Shadow murmured. "Where is that old creep. It was said that he bought season game tickets so I might as well make this game his last"

He enters and he goes to the stands. He sees men, women, children and babies in scarlet red and grey and white. He even sees a pregnant echidna screaming out for her team.

"Amazing, they are united as one for this? Tradition has brought them as one. Even that female hedgehog is smiling and in her state she is present at this small event."

Shadow wakes up and keeps a sharp eye. He disappears as the mascot began to make jokes at their rivals. As he danced and smashed a wolverine Piñata, Shadow couldn't help but snicker.

"Heh, looks like this isn't so bad."

"Enjoying the festivities?" Rouge called out. "Well I pinpointed the location. He is by the stadium. Take him down ASAP!"

Shadow grunts in agreement and he leaves for a hiding location in the Horseshoe.

(A/N: How do I know? I visited Ohio State Campus with my Cousin's Brother In Law.)

He hides behind a group of spectators and took out a gun. He finds a hiding spot and then he aims fire for an official he was after.

"Where are you old man…"

A porcupine with white quills and in a suit was having a goodtime watching the game, but it wouldn't last long. His day with the past was to be today.

In order for Shadow to maintain his insanity, he took a shot of drugs and waited for it to kick in,

(I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR HIS OOCNESS HERE, BLAME THE DRUGS!)

After 5 minutes, Shadow's side effects kick in and he snickers evilly and then blends in the crowd, cheering on teams at random.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was about to lose it, until Amy came. He was in no mood to negotiate anything and he just wanted to do something on his own.

"Shadow, not my drugs again."

"Shut up…" he snapped, caused by the drugs. "I wanna do this all on myself…ya know This isn't even an assigned mission?"

"Why are you even out here?!"

He replies in a dark voice, "I have…a score to settle with these 'Doctors'. They say their experiments are good, but I'll see how they feel when they become victims of their own experiments."

Amy rolls her eyes and she just looks out as the football teams meet face to face.

"This is cool, don't you think?" she asked as Shadow just was setting up for sabotage. Amy rolls her eyes and she looks on at the game.

"Ugh, football is stupid. I'm going back home."

"This is quite interesting if you ask me."

"You're a man, you like football. Its interesting because it revolves arou-"

She was cut off as Shadow shouts and hollers as a football player pummels another player, into the mud. It was raining that day.

"around violence." Amy said as she rolled her eyes. But Shadow disappears. After a good long game for the fans, Shadow hunts down a target, an elder porcupine. He worked on mobian experiments, which made Shadow uneasy, seeing he was an experiment himself.

"Hello, Dr. Cogsburg! Do you remember me?" he asked, as he expressed disgust towards the old porcupine. He knew what he wanted to do and Shadow knew who and for what he worked for. Shadow made this personal as well.

"Well, are you going to answer me, sir?" He asked, lowering his tone and making his appearance known and his glare much more scarier.

He begins to walk closer…and closer as he corners the doctor into a corner in his office.

"Do you not remember me? One of your greatest experiments of all of them? Its Shadow, sir." he said once again as his pupils dilated and he had a sinister smile on his face.

"Uhhh…I-I-I-I don't remember you…I thought they killed you already!" he said, holding his hands up to cover his face.

"Oh, but this is where you are WRONG." the insane hedgehog replied. He takes out a butterfly knife and he grabs the doctor, holding the weapon against his throat.

"Let's make something clear, shall we?"

The porcupine began to plea and said,

"YES! JUST LET ME BE F-F-REE! I TELL OF EVERYTHING!"

Shadow rolls his eyes and shouts.

"SHUT UP! ONLY ANSWER ME THIS QUESTION."

He throws Dr. Cogsburg on to the ground and points a Glock 19.

"Now then, I will ask you just this once…WHERE. IS. Dr Mangle!"

The porcupine's eyes widened as he looks into Shadow's own eyes. He sees…desperation, bloodlust and above all…

ANGER.

"Well, WHERE IS HE?!"

The doctor makes his decision and says,

"FINE. H-h-h-ee is l-l-located in Vienna…b-bu-but he is not in the city…there, I gave you what you want…now please…let me go…I have a wife and children…"

Shadow cracks his neck and says in monotone,

"A wife. Children. Heh, I wonder how they had to ordeal knowing that you literally test on your own fellow man and skinned them alive."

Shadow walks towards him and grabs the elder by the collar.

"I know you will be testing on a subject by the name of Amy Rose…Know something, got me?"

He shakes his head in panic as Shadow smirks in insanity.

"If she is to EVER be touched by you senseless freaks, I WILL SEEK YOU ALL AND KILL YOU BITCHES! I WILL KILL YOU, RAPE YOU WIFE, AND AFTER THAT MURDER HER WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" He snarls angrily as throws him to the ground and walks away.

"You're a fucking lucky bastard. If I wasn't protecting the one I love…oh boy, today would've been the last day you'd see these boys beat the hell out of that other team…see you soon…doctor."

Shadow disappears using chaos control. Dr. Cogsburg looks in shock and he takes in the reality…and begins to sob in fear and agony of who he had just seen. He remembers back.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**ARGHH! LEMME GO, GOD DAMNIT! I WANNA CHOP ALL YOUR HEADS OFF. BETTER LET ME GO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" was the words that came out of a black and red hedgehog, who seemed to be about 8 years old. He was being held by cuffs to the walls as two men in lab coats came, holding boxes and documentation on him.**_

"_**Well, doctor, shall we begin?"**_

_**The younger Doctor Cogsburg nods as he then buts a brace on Shadow's neck, to inject the powerful mental drugs into his neck up to his brain through a catheter.**_

"_**ARRGHH! LET ME GO!"**_

"_**He is one of my worst behaved, doctor, I hope this can change him." said Dr. Mangle, who was an elder looking vulture in a lab coat and was talking to Cogsburg.**_

"_**Do not worry, Josef. He will be under your 'control' once this medicine kicks into his system and he will no longer be a menace."**_

_**Shadow squirms and snarls more as he tries to break free.**_

"_**Begin the medication!" Dr. Mangle began as the IV's began pouring in medicine into the defenseless hedgehog, who began snarling in pain and suffering.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**No one but Dr. Mangle snickered in evil and sinisterly.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"My god…why must he come back to haunt me…WHY!?" he asked to the heavens above as he quivered on his knees.

Shadow was back on base and was in his sketch book once again, this time, it was a gory picture. He drew a dream of himself…holding the head of his enemy, as it bled from under its neck. Shadow smiled in amazement of his drawings, as the medicine was wearing off. As it does, Shadow realizes something.

Back with the Freedom Fighters, Sonic calls his crew, with sad news.

"Guys…looks like Ash is right…the Federation wants to…damn…take over the world."

The crew gasps and they chatter in horror to one another.

"This can't be true!" Mina exclaimed as Ash held on to her. "Mina is right, this cannot be true." said Antoine.

"NOTHING could be any worse than what we are going though" said Sonic, still in a cast for his arm and bandages on his head as he looked to his crew on the LIBERTY.

"There must be something we can do." Assesina replied. "I don't care what happens to me, I will deal with whatever I have to deal with, but I don't want my kids threatened." she said as she held Anya, Maino and Leo. All the kids clung on to their mother.

"We need to find a way to stop this, but how leader?" Ash asked his leader.

"Crap…" was the only somber word Amy could say as she knelt on her knees by her window…holding a pregnancy test…

"Nothing could possibly be worse than what I am going through." she sobbed as the sun went down.

* * *

OK…THAT ISNT GOOD, NOW IS IT?! I KNO ITS BEEN LONG BUT I HAD SUMMER SKOOL, BLAME HOMEWORK! I will be back with more insanity!!!! This time…it's the Freedom Fighters' turn to get some time on some pages, Sheesh


	14. Dare

Assassin's Love Chapter 14: Dare

Sorry for the long delay…R&R…

* * *

As the Freedom Fighters look down and they begin to feel a loss of hopelessness.

"Any ideas?" Antoine asked as everyone shook their heads' "no" The aura was dark and everyone was lifeless.

Ash then looks back into something he found after hacking into the Government computer mains. He snaps out of a trance of thought and says,

"Look, I don't know if this is anything important, but I remember looking back into some documents and I think I might have found some way to stop this…but its gonna require for you to do one thing, leader."

Sonic looks up, wide-eyed and a sense of hope.

"What kind of way?"

Ash sighs and replies,

"We …need the Trench Coat killer's help. He's our only way."

Sonic begins to feel anger, rising up from the pain he felt after losing family. He knew there was no way he could forgive the cold-blooded killer who killed his family. Feeling that pang of anger towards him, he immediately flared out on Ash.

'_**THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I WILL **__**EVER **__**FORGIVE THAT NO GOOD, SPINELESS SON OF A BITCH! NO WAY IN FUCKING, BLOODY HELL!"**_

"Whoa, leader…I-I didn't mean to-"

Sonic flares back and even though he was injured, he had the energy to grab Ash by the collar and scream,

"_**BUT NOTHING, ASH! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM PUTTING MY FEELINGS ASIDE, ONLY FOR THOSE FEELINGS TO BE USED AGAIN AND I WILL END UP EXILED AS LEADER BY THE LIBERTY FEDS!"**_

"L-L-leader…I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered in shock as he tries to calculate the situation going on. Everyone looks on in shock while Mina stands back with fear.

"SONIC, STOP THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO INJURE YOURSELF EVEN MORE! DON'T MAKE ME SHUT YOU DOWN!" Sally scolded.

"PUT HIM DOWN! HE DID NOTHING BUT MADE A SIMPLE PROPOSITION!"

Sonic calms down and he looks over his friends and love.

"No, I should be sorry Ash. I had NO right to yell at you like I did and I had no meaning to hurt you guys. But to be honest, I cannot mend fences with him. Not yet, anyway."

"We hope you can mend those fences fast, leader." said Sally. She reads over history books and over the information Ash stole from Government Mainframes.

The Freedom Fighters decide to land down elsewhere and practice on their fighting skills or just stretch their legs.

"ABOUT TIME WE GET OFF SOMEWHERE!!!" yelled Ash as he jumps of LIBERTY.

"Good thing, huh kiddies?" cooed Mina as she helps the little kids out of the aircraft. They jump out with smiles and Anya was hyped up to finally get on land. She lands on her feet and giggles as she begins to doing cartwheels. Leo and Maino look and just stretched their legs.

"Whoo! Maino, Leo, look at me!" she screamed before crashing into their leader.

"Sorry Sonic." she said as she rubbed her forehead and chuckled sheeply.

"Eh, no worries, Anya. Just go back to playing and I will see you and the others later." he said as she then gets back on her hands and cartwheels away, ending her stop by jumping up in the air, doing a double spin and landing perfectly on her feet.

"OK, let's just practice what we know and maybe we might learn something new."

He looks at his friends as they nod in agreement.

"Ash, lets see what we're working with."

Ash stands in a battle stance and with help from Antoine, he begins to throw small daggers at his comrade, who with great skill, jumped into the air and skillfully missed one, if it was to ever hit him.

"Well, Ash is ok. Let's see what you got, Mina. I hope that you aren't losing your amazing skills"

"Aye-aye, sir!" she replied with great enthusiasm. She makes an aerial backflip and cocks her weapon while standing upright, as a soldier should.

"Good relaxes. We only need to make you prim and proper with your ability to react on attack."

"Alrighty!"

She gets to working at her aim while Sonic decides to take her bandages. He looks and sees his arm back to normal. He flexes his arm as the others decided to be at ease and relax. He then sees a certain green and pink hedgehog watching over the others as they think about what will soon become.

"Heya. You seem to have an idea." Sonic said as he greets her with a smile. Assesina smiles back and says,

"Its more of a plan, ringleader." she said sheeply. She then walks away and looks over a dune of sand.

"A plan huh? Well I'd like to hear it" He said.

She shakes her head and said,

"I will tell you soon… but you must first learn to forgive. Sonic, Ash is right. We do need his intelligence of all things Federation. And if you ask me, he wasn't born a monster."

"Born a monster? He IS no matter what the excuse! He brainwashed a former Freedom Fighter!"

"That girl?…Who looked like…me?"

Sonic sighs and begins…

"Her? Amy? Yeah. She was to be a Freedom Fighter like you. But she was taken away from us and then she was brainwashed. She….then did the worst. She betrayed our secrets. And the reason why the Federation is on our trail is because of her actions. But I need to warn you, she is on STRONG medicine. It takes over her mentality and she is someone else. Dangerous and vicious. She tried to kill one of our own before we had her in 'exile'. If you ask me, she isn't a monster. But the one controlling her behind her fighter craft is a monster."

"This is your problem, Sonic. Because of your rage against Shadow…well it doesn't allow you to come to terms with what has happened. Its going to be a hard battle if you decide to keep that anger about the assassin."

Sonic sighs and says,

"Like you'd know. You don't even have a family."

Assesina shakes her head and replies,

"So much for trying to wake you senses leader. I'd know how its like to suffer in pain. I have a family of children to care for, and everyday is a new challenege. So YOU DON'T DARE SAY I'D DON'T KNOW!"

She stomps away and decides to head back into the LIBERTY and sees the documents Ash had found. Sonic smacks himself on the forehead and says,

"Damn it! I DID IT AGAIN! ARGH! I'M SORRY!"

She ignores his apologies and walks off. Sonic shakes his head in shame and the others hadn't notice what had gone down.

_

* * *

_

_Nice Job, jackass. Review. More on Amy's story from Sonic soon/ returning back to Amy and Shadow's insanity. _


	15. Cradle to the Grave

Assassin's Love Chapter 15: Cradle to the Grave  
Now its back with the insanity. I got this idea after watching Degrassi: TNG. I feel for Darcy 3=.

* * *

"Nothing could be worse than this!" she screamed in her head. She looks out into the bleak morning sky. Nothing special in this morning. Its just a figment in her mind…or so she thinks.

"I don't think he even wants it...I don't even want it..."

"Everybody's dying, so what's the use of trying. Death equals life, and life makes death and the miracle of a baby that I don't want is another thing to the mix."

She looks out as it kept its grey color. All she wore was her fighting gear and no shoes and just wrapped herself in a bed sheet.

The corridors were lifeless, as always, and no one was around. She knew her time was coming to an end, and she made very little effort into trying to prove herself.

"-sigh- Why must I be damned ever so much? Is it that God hates me? Is it that the world hates me? Why must I have such curses placed on me!"

She starts to tear up and looks over at her pet Marshy, who had just given birth to little look a likes.

"Its amazing that you're a mommy Marshy. You never got into any contact with males and here you are having three little babies. -sigh- I wish I was as happy as you when you got news that you've having babies. I don't even know if I want this one."

She frowns at her reflection in the mirror. She looks down at her stomach and doesn't even want to know if it's a true pregnancy or not.

"This can't be true, he cant have babies…can he?" she asked herself.

She thinks and looks back to Shadow's background story and imagines the pain he endured, as a loud scream echoed in her thoughts.

But she sighs in hopelessness. She then had another unholy thought in her thoughts.

"An abortion….hmm…I wonder…If I abort this kid…then I am back in action and I can get my career back!" She replied with little sanity in her voice.

Her furry pet waddles to Amy's side and shakes her head. She then makes a frowny face and shakes her head, hoping it would somehow make Amy think.

"What's wrong, Marshy? No Food?"

She shakes her head and nudges herself against Amy's tummy. Amy has a thought and says to her.

"I think what you're trying to say Marshy is that I shouldn't have an abortion? But Marshy, I doubt that Shadow will want to have anything to do with this, he has a reputation to keep, and besides, I'm gonna have mine flushed down the drain.'

The fur ball frowns and lets out a sad sigh. Amy hugs it for sometime and lets her go, for she had babies to watch over.

"Gee, I wished there was a way I don't have to lose my baby without losing my head… but how? My final mission is almost here and so far…it's a dead end for me."

Amy wraps her arms around herself as she looks out at the dull grey sky. She wonders whether should run away and do all this on her own…but who would bother to help?

She then had another thought in her mind.

"That's it…" she whispered. She walked outside of her window, which was also a balcony. She had a thought.

_If I jump out this window… my troubles are OVER. _

She looks over the balcony. Below the balcony was a field of dead thorn bushes. Even though they were dead, they were still sharp enough to bring pain and misery to those who touch it.

"-sigh- I'm all alone…alone in this world…alone…with you, little one." she sobbed.

"It would be much better for us both if we died together…"

She looked over once more and ran from the balcony and locks herself in a locker room. She looks and enters a shower stall…and without any thought, takes out a sharp edge from her hair clips and slits her wrists…feeling it was only best.

She hissed as the pain of that cut on her wrist bled without end. She didn't care though…she felt it was for the best.

"I deserve this…I'm not worth it…"

She looks up above and begins to cry.

"Well, that should patch you right up, Knuckles." Rouge said as she wraps a long bandage around Knuckles's back and torso.

"Yeah, sure. But honestly, these injuries are a big pain in the as--" and then a loud shriek was heard, causing them both to jump.

"AHHH!"

Rouge and Knuckles look at one another and later shake their heads.

"She must've just slipped on her blanket again."

Then they hear the faint sound of the shower running.

"Now who'd be here besides us? Shadow left…unless…" Rouge said and she then looks at Knuckles.

"Oh…No!"

Rouge goes into the abandoned room and sees the door to the showers is open. She goes in and calls out names.

"Archie?…Lihn?…Am- AMY!?"

Rouge sees Amy, on the ground, with her wrist cut open in the shape of an X on both wrists and she sits in the shower as the water runs, letting the blood flow down the drain as she cries. She looks up and gives a sorrowful face to Rouge.

"Help…me…"

"OH MY GOD! AMY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"

Amy's only reply was a small line of song.

"Sooo long. Bitch you did me sooo wrong. I don't wanna gooo on, Living in this wooorrrlld without you. So Long, Bitch you did me soo wrong. I don't wanna gooo on, Living in this wooorld without you."

Rouge mentally sighs and says,

_This is one poor, desperate creature._

Rouge then sees that Amy is beginning to lose consciousness and the blood is flowing on from her wrists.

"KNUCKLES? KNUCKLES! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME! OH MY GOD!"

Amy begins to see black and she then begins to spiral down, emotionally.

"I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! GET ME OUT! PLEASE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" and begins to cry away, leaving Rouge in surprise.

* * *

This is just part one people.


End file.
